Always Yet Never Knew
by funnkiguy
Summary: Having been left in by the Dursley's at two years old Harri finds somewhere new to belong. Forced to leave she faces the cruelty of the masses and has to learn how to distinguish between friend and foe. (Dumbledore Ron Hermione bashing/Smart fem!Harry)
1. Prologue

It had been much too hot the summer of her third birthday and for that reason the Durselys' opted to go to New York. For the next couple weeks they would stay in a branch of Grunnings' employee homes as vacation from Britain. It was unusual that they would bring her with them but they had and alternate purpose of going there, to rid them of the waste of space that took up one of their few storage areas. On the plane a walrus and horse were conversing and it was very easy to understand that they were not nice people. "Vernon, do you really think this is a good idea what if _they_ come to get her. Maybe it would be best to just keep her?" the frantic and slightly worried voice of Petunia could barely be heard over the noise inside the plane.

"No worries if they do come I have my rifle and we can just say she ran away, they have no way to prove it was us," This voice came in a low tone that prevented her argument and allowed her to relax into the soft cushion of the first class seats that they and Dudley occupied. Harri was nowhere in sight as they had bought the cheapest ticket near the end of the plane for her. What they did not know was that she unlike Dudley…was a genius. She knew how to read, write, cook and had fantastic artistic skills which would be discovered in a couple of weeks if things carried on like they were to as Fate and Destiny plotted her life. Her life was going to change and it was going to start this very day.

At the back of the plane the small child was dozing off to the sounds of many people muttering. When four hours passed the planes speaker came on announcing the upcoming arrival to the airport. As the plane landed she was jolted awake by an elderly man touching her shoulder in a way most would curve into, but due to how badly treated she was she shielded her face with her arms instead.

Eric's eyes widened as he knew the signs of abusive treatment as he once had suffered the same within the walls of the orphanage. "_I have never seen a child as small as this so wary of others with such intelligence apparent in their eyes if only I could take her from the pain she endures…" _As Eric came out of his thoughts he reached into his pocket grabbing a strawberry flavored lollipop, offering her the small treat hoping she would take it. To his surprise she didn't just take it and walk away but shyly looked up straight into his eyes and the voice so soft and musical broke through the air.

"Sir, I thank you for this but I can tell you don't pity me, your eyes speak true so I shall accept. Unlike most you have acknowledged me and for this I would like to give you something though I have nothing of monetary value. If you don't mind I would like to sing for you…."

For Eric this was even more of a shock she had just spoken full sentences with ease and he was certain she could not be older than three. Absentmindedly he had nodded his head eager to see how such a young child would sing. Once she saw the nod she started singing **Temporary Home** by Carrie Underwood.

"_Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad, another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home._

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

_This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home._

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

_This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop, on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home._

_This is our temporary home"_

As Harri finished she opened her eyes seeing a small group of passengers listening and clapping for her song. Seeing people appreciate her voice made her very surprised, but she found herself pleased by their actions. Once the people disbursed and started to leave the plane she remember the reason for singing and turned 720 degrees around finally to stop facing Eric once more. Giggling escaped her lips as she saw his face. It was hanging open and a fly was starting to fly into it…It did. Her giggles became louder as Eric was sputtering trying to dislodge the fly in his throat making a hilarious face while at it. Once her giggles subsided she finally spoke, "Are you okay?"

Gathering himself together he looked at her again searching her face. "Did anyone ever tell you that you've got an amazing voice?"

Looking down to the floor her voice returning to the shy voice Harri answered I very quiet, "No, I've never sung for another person." Her answer seemed to surprise him and then she realized she never asked his name. Speaking again, "By the way I forgot to ask earlier but what is your name?"

The rigidness in her voice saddened him but he found himself adoring the tiny child and even gathering her in his arms easily he answered. "My name is Eric Charleston and yours little lady?" To Eric it was a gift to see the soft smile emerge in her lips, "Harri." it was spoken softly. The smile that emerged did not stay long it was wiped away quickly at the sound of heavy footsteps. Eric noticed that her smile disappeared and stiffness spread through her body so he placed her down onto her feet gently when a voice broke the moment to pieces.

"Come! Brat I mean now." Both words came out as a snarl from a large man at the bottom of the steps out of the plane. Seeing what he expected to be her guardian he saw the shuttered look in her eyes as though she were dead take over the once vivid emerald eyes as she gathered the small knapsack and walk towards the man silently. Eric watched the interaction with cold eyes. The once warm hazel eyes iced over and a barely audible growl rumbled from his chest when he saw the man lift his foot and kick the girl, no Harri in the back causing her to fall only to pop right back up without a word of complaint.

As they left the airport eyes of hazel never left the small form that picked up bags that were double her size and likely her weight and move them towards a yellow cab. It was hard to hold himself back when he saw a woman whose neck was far to long and looked like a horse slap the girl when no one other than himself was looking. The bags once inside the trunk he saw Harri move to the front seat of the cab and sit still as a board never once moving her mouth. No sound, no joy it was like she were a doll stuck in a place she did not belong. Her appearance was more angelic than most, her size far to small and as it were and the expression of utter wistfulness passed him by as the cab started to leave.

The cabs wheels spun faster and faster until the airport was no longer in sight, she knew she would never return to Britain with the horse, the baby whale and the walrus and it hurt. The only family she knew did not want her, her existence to them was meaningless so it was not a surprise when the cab stopped in front of a corner store in a less noticeable part of New York.

"Girl get out!" it was spoken in a tone of loathing. The air was heavy from the hatred that lingered, it wasn't a good feeling for Harri but she knew it was to come. She had lived with it for the first year and a bit and now she would be free of the harsh reality that the gods set her in.

Her movements were slow but elegant, stepping from the cab holding only the backpack she'd been given. Though it was just another cast away of Dudley's it was a small item she would need.

"Freak, you will stay here until someone takes you. I don't care what happens but here is a note on what their getting into. The backpack has adoption papers inside and that is all, I have no problem with the people who take you, you're their problem now." The sneer at the end of his comment made her snap. After being a slave to them as only a one year old she was free of them and they were going to know it after she was finished talking.

"Oy bastard, I've seen how much you and my dear loving aunt care about me but you sure win the prize of most heartless and conniving bastard around. You my dear aunt will have some explaining to do to my mum when you get there. Anyway toodles have a nice trip while I live here and die here I hope your happy." The explosion of her words made him speechless and it was rather funny how all he did was sneer, turn away slamming the door of the cab and leaving. It was just to funny, her life had been thrown away like a dirty rag.. Opening up the folded piece of paper her uncle had shoved into her hands she started reading.

_Dear sir or lady, _

_You have now been presented with your new daughter, we don't want nor do we have a need for her._

_You can have her, she can cook, clean and read. Make her do whatever you like. _

_You are the proud new parents of a child you may rename and use. The papers are in her bag, no longer our problem for now she is yours._

_& P.D_

The writing was near illegible and the obvious uncaring for her came out clearly as if slapping her. A good day starting with her first sweet easily plummeted when she was left standing on the sidewalk. She was a beautiful child and was a person who everyone seemed to be drawn to. Not to go unnoticed by Harri, she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her in both confusion and admiration. A warm feeling surged through her that seemed to pull at the two. She turned away from the glass windows that separated them and allowed herself to calm and intently listen to the sounds of the cars passing by.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N yes a gay couple wooowie "huge" surprise…)

Inside the corner store was a couple who watched the whole scene play-out and were in awe of the genius before them. It took a few hours of staring at her to decide that they wanted a child and the adorable two almost three year old was the one they wanted. Approaching Harri from behind they turned her to face them with smiles plastered onto their faces trying to look as friendly as possible. The life they lived wasn't all sun shine and daisies it was far more violent. They were the head to a large crime syndicate that pretty much ruled the underworld of New York, now soon to have their own little princess.

When Harri turned to the couple a few things stood out to her the main point of suspicion were the almost unnoticeable bulge on the hip of both men and the dagger like sheath one could see an imprint of. Giving both men a critical look over she decided that though gay and definitely on the wrong side of the law they would likely be good parents to her. A small shy smile spread onto her lips as she wasn't yet used to people so she looked into both pairs of eyes. Kindness and love were all that was visible. It was their eyes and the strong pull she felt towards them that concreted her decision.

As Harri looked into their eyes they melted and a split second of looking onto them had them wrapped around her tiny finger and the funny thing was she didn't even realize it. Her eyes were so green they made emeralds seem dull; exchanging looks the men had the same thought, "_So Green! We're definitely going to spoil her." _Deciding against zoning out again in front of their soon to be baby girl they decided to introduce themselves to her. The brown haired man spoke first, "Hello little one, I am Ryan Jacques and the blonde next to me is Jamie Blanc."

"I am Harri, but I guess you knew this already… I saw you two inside the store are you together?" Her innocent question shocked them as it was almost impossible to see they were "together" unless you knew both extremely well and that was if you were really observant. Here was a little girl not older than three and she could easily see they were lovers. Interesting.

Finding themselves laughing at how they, the heads of the underworld could be figured out by a two year old they had to slow the laughter to chuckles to answer her. "Yes, we are but what we want to know from you is, would you like to become our daughter?" This time it was Jamie that spoke not Ryan. For the first time in her short like, Harri found herself speechless not due to being hit. Taking her silence as a yes they pulled her into a hug that she instantly returned feeling finally that she a found a place to be. Pulling out of the hug Jamie opened his cell and dialed the number of the usual driver and had the car being driven over to them so they could take the new daughter back home with them. In fifteen minutes a black BMW pulled up and the door was opened and closed behind them by a man wearing a suit.

After Jamie and Ryan read the short missive by Vernon they already wanted to wring his neck, pull his balls from his body feed them to him them leave him stranded in the middle of the Sahara desert to get a taste of what hell would soon be like once they finished with him. While the two were fuming Harri felt completely at ease with the two most dangerous men in New York on either side of her enough to start to doze. When Ryan pulled out of his fury he saw the nodding of Harri's head, signaling to Jamie he used sign language to communicate how they would have to tell her about their "jobs". Jamie once having thought about it just replied that he thought Harri would already know, but that they should train her in defense and fighting tactics. Both agreed to go over everything with her once they reached the apartment building located in the heart of New York.. It took just over an hour to get there through the traffic. Carrying Harri up to the elevator Ryan found that he enjoyed holding her in his arms. From the elevator to the penthouse they recently bought took nine minutes total. Making their way into the living room they started making calls to the many contacts they had about how they should go about making Harri a room that would serve as a place to rest and to learn what they wanted to each her. In the end thought it would be best to share a room until she felt at home in the new surroundings, had a room designed and completed specifically for her. Ryan carried Harri from the living room into the bedroom they had made for themselves in dark navy blue, silver and splashes of red. The bedding was silk and down comforters as they were sensitive to cold. Making his way to the one of a kind bed made to the specifications Jamie wanted he laid Harri down into the soft blankets covering her carefully cautious of waking her.

**In the Morning….**

Harri's eyes fluttered open to see Ryan and Jamie on either side of her arms draped over her tiny body. Slipping through their arms not realizing that they woke the second they felt her movement. Ryan and Jamie watched to see what Harri would do behind lowered eyelids. Turning around slightly Harri checked to see both men were still "sleeping" so she could make them a breakfast as a surprise to them and as thanks for keeping her. Harri moved quieter than the many trained assassins Ryan and Jamie fended off before Harri came into their lives into the kitchen where she started making a complete English breakfast. This consisted of crisp bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage and toast with fresh jam Harri made from scratch. Ryan and Jamie could smell the food and like most men wanted to rush out of bed to get to the savory foods that their new daughter freshly made. It took their complete self-control to stop themselves from running straight to the table Harri set and digging in. Dressing quickly both walk as leisurely as they could into the kitchen where their eyes bugged out at the sight of the mountain of food on the table and the beauty of the presentation, the bowl of fruit Harri set out looked crystal and shimmered under the morning sun.

Harri turned to the sound of movement seeing her new family. Family, it felt good to be able to say it. Smiling at both men she spoke with the soft musical voice many wished they had. "Good-morning how was your sleep?"

Sharing a look they answered, "Good, who wants to eat?" That response brought back the tittering giggles and put smiles on their faces. Ryan and Jamie knew that since she was young it would be easier to get her to trust them than if she were eleven so to start they would eat breakfast together every day or at least one meal together if they could not make breakfast. Harri not having any religion she just started to nibble on a piece of toast she lathered with her strawberry jam. Jamie went straight for the bacon and Ryan the coffee. Breaking through the clatter at the table Ryan began to speak.

"Harri, you already know that we would like to keep you for our own, but we want to tell you a few things about us okay?"

"Hmm okay, but first let me tell you what I know. I gather you both are either gang members or trained cops, though I would bet on gang members." How Harri's face scrunched up in concentration was a very cute expression and the two mouths gaped much like Eric's had changed to soft smiles and a deeper pride in Harri as she just seemed more intelligent by the day. The happy tone she used had them cough a couple times and then finally respond.

"Yeah… we are the head to the largest crime organization in New York and for that reason we have many enemies that may come after you if they discover the connection we have. Both Ryan and I don't want to see you hurt so we plan on training you in defense, martial arts and gun handling which will take place when you're a bit older. Does this sound good to you?"

"Yep!" The chirpy voice of Harri much more like a child than they had seen so far was enough to make them both sweat drop. The apparent disregard to how they made a living was utterly belittling as Harri's eyes seemed to see all that they were.

No day would be boring as they would work during the night and train Harri during the day, but the first thing they would do would be to change her name to something they all liked and would be easy to use as an alias outside their happy little home...Okay so it wasn't so little it was the entire penthouse and a couple different floors below that acted as training or games rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N it's a time skip from here on out Harri is 10 soon to be 11. Jamie is Papa; Ryan is Father and Harri's legal name is changed to Angelica just so if you see them in context you know who they are…)

Her parents taught her everything they knew and it hadn't taken long for her to learn. Harri's eagerness to learn boosted her in many ways as well as how smart she had been even at three… Harri had eaten everything up, so at ten she was a black belt champion in all forms of martial art and a weapons specialist.

HARRY POV

It was extremely fulfilling to see your skills in action not that I ever really go out, other than to go to my private art school that taught all mandatory subjects and the many forms of making art. My personal favorite swordsmithing class where with the unique effects you find only on Japanese made swords I'd made a few katanas. During the class we had been taught various ways to make swords like the more regularly found broadsword. Either way the swords I made were used by professionals and come to think of it I should sell a couple.. Actually, thinking about it now they did get passed off as masterfully made under a another fake name and sold to a few less well known criminals. As did the sheaths I made in leather working.

Back to what I was doing, okay, now it really was fun to see your Father on his back, but it was even more fun seeing both Papa and Father on the ground and held at gun point when they entered my bedroom without knocking. It was well decorated in my opinion at least; it had blood red walls with a two black tree silhouettes framing her bed, which had been done in a canopy style with white posts and a black lace curtains. Her dark theme even went onto her covers but to a lesser extent as they were silver sheets and dark emerald comforters. Breaking out of her train of thought Harri had to ask, "Did you need anything?" Her already beautiful face contorted into a scowl at the sheepish looks on her parents faces.

END POV

"Well, we hadn't seen you in a couple days since we've been working and you've been at school so we wanted to surprise you." It had been Ryan who answered while being helped from his knees by Jamie.

"Knock first and you won't end up on your backs." Harri rolled her eyes at the pout that appeared on both pairs of lips, it was rather funny that they would express their displeasure at being outsmarted with POUTS. Pouting was something she rarely used and that was if she really wanted something.

"You don't need to be so wary in your own home."

"Papa you know how we live yes? Well if you hadn't noticed but since my first birthday with you and Father, which was when I was three by the way , there have been over three hundred attempts on my life. For that reason yes I do need to be wary no matter where I am."

"Princess what he means is that we know you can sense that it's us. NOT strangers, after all it was the best who trained you. Just listing a few things you can do wait for it…wait for it." Taking a huge breath Ryan began speaking extremely fast,

"You can

Useanyweaponwithlethalforce

Picklocks

Scalewalls

CooklikeagourmetchefIknowI'veeatenit

Detectanypoison

Singlikesirensofmyth

Speakmostknownlanguages

Tameanyanimal

Oh!

Did I miss anything?" Ryan huffed, out of breath from saying all that with only one breath.

"Yes, Father you forgot I swim like a fish and smile like the sun," Harri said through multiple giggles at Ryan's sarcasm. Although in both Ryan and Jamie's opinion she did all the things listed and better than she was taught in other words better than _**them **_excluding a few of the many talents they hadn't taught her_**.**_Her other teachers were some different contacts and from her school.

"Anyway," coughed Ryan and Jamie, "our actual reason for barging in like we did was to remind you since you likely don't remember, but today is your birthday or it will be in…,"looking onto their watches, "four hours." They both finished the sentence together making them seem like they were joined in the brain though she knew better, PhD right. The realization hit her after a couple second of silence, "Oooh!"

It never seemed to grow old when their daughter showed signs of her own age as in, slight stupidity. It would definitely be deemed strange for a ten soon to be eleven year old to forget their own birthday. A day you get gifts from your parents is always remembered, but not for Harri, she was way more interested in her art and learning to bother with what she deemed as trivialities. Anyway she was actually deemed strange or at least a bit abnormal. Though she was more perfect than normal...

All three breaking into laughter walked from her room into the living room where many of her art pieces were hanging only to stop at the sofa. Each of them moved with a purpose the soft footsteps muffled by the soft carpet were heard and the family was wary of them. The footsteps got closest to Harri's position so she reacted first. Taking the intruders arm and twisting it behind his back she pushed him to the ground.

**At Hogwarts Earlier That Day…**

Snape had been brewing more potions for the hospital wing; God knows Madam Pomfrey would need them this year another Potter would be coming in the new school year. Funny, what he and all the wizarding world knew was that the surviving child of Lily and James was a MALE who in reality wasn't a Potter anymore and certainly was not a male.

The adoption papers had actually been in the knapsack and on her third birthday it had been her gift was that she had her last name changed to Jacques, making her truly part of the family, but like I said the wizarding world didn't know this.

Severus was unhappy. Unhappy was a large understatement though, his extremely potent healing potion was now a mess as he had to stop the process of making it with a Stasis charm to respond to the calling of Dumbledore. Making his way to the gargoyle entrance at fast pace due to his long legs he stopped sooner than he thought, time passes quickly when plotting the demise of a meddling old coot. Having reached the door and stating a Dumbledore password, Caramel lollipop,lucky it was summer he would never live it down if any student heard him saying such a frivolous password, he entered with the usual scowl that took over his features.

"Severus my boy, sit down. Have a sherbet lemon." The damnable tinkle in his eyes never made him seem grandfatherly to Severus only extremely irritating.

"No." It was a no nonsense answer, as he really did have better things to do. The black eyes flashed in anger at how bubbly the Headmaster was and how he never seemed to care for the help of potions less they be needed to coat some stupid lemon candies with calming draught. Something the Headmaster never seemed to be without.

"Now Severus I know you're very busy with potions, but I was hoping for a favor."

Sighing in exasperation knowing he would not be getting out of this "favor" as Dumbledore called it any time soon, he gritted his teeth and agreed. When he spoke the "Yes," it came out sounding a lot like a snakes hiss.

"Wonderful, I need you to go to this address in New York, a new name appeared in the tome of names at the last minute and I haven't seen it before so we need to have the child introduced to the wizarding world. I feel it best you do this task."

Severus could tell even without reading his mind that the last part of the sentence merely meant "you're the easiest person to ask and cause trouble for at the same time so you get the job not to mention but these new people may be slightly dangerous." Those eyes with such an irritating twinkle he hated, the voice it grated on his nerves and he likely never would have switched sides regardless of his love for Lily if he knew what working for Dumbledore entailed. Taking a stiff bow and turning on his heel Severus Snape left with his cloak billowing behind him.

Severus planned to finish the potion under Stasis in the next couple hours to be sure of the strength then leaving at 1:00 o'clock and so when he would get to New York it would be 8:00 o'clock. It really could have been a worse day, when he thought about it. It could have been Harold James Potter he was picking up. Life could be ironic couldn't it, it was though the name was different and the gender was wrong, but Snapes never got the easy way of things.

**Back to present… **

Being pushed to the floor with his arm forced behind his back was not Severus' idea of comfortable. The lights flickered on to show, "T_wo men holding a gun in each hand aimed at my head. If those two are in front of me, whose on my back pinning me to the carpet?_ He wondered within his mind.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" the man with blonde hair spoke with steely tones breaking Severus from his thoughts.

Noting the pain, he knew from experience that with situations like this one must be polite, to the point and one of his hated words "Nice" to whatever offspring the skilled/violent people possessed. Knowing this from many different experiences of "favors" Dumbledore asked for as most people he had to go to hold his life in their hands the minute he enters their home. Today was just proving his assumptions. "I am Severus Snape I was sent by Headmaster Dumbledore about a girl, almost eleven who lives here. Is there such a person?" His voice was calm but the stiffness in his back was causing him to wince.

"Angelica let him up, we'll interrogate him first." Ryan said this tiredly using Harri's legal name. He had planned on taking them all out to dinner somewhere fancy then catching a new movie for the present.

Harri had actually officially been renamed Angelica Amaranthe Jamie Jacques so she would have a name chosen by her one, by Jamie and one by Ryan. It was also used for school purposes and as an alias when she went out with Jamie or Ryan. The full adoption took place on her third birthday as a gift from them both and was the most meaningful gift. Remembering the day usually made him smile, but right now his plans for her birthday were shattered so why smile?

Severus' eyes widened at the name and became even more shocked when he stood up turning to his captor who was tiny, had a face of an angel with a light golden dusting of a tan and would soon be eleven. Snape never stopped to look at her forehead that had a visible scar in the shape of a lightning bolt to busy staring into the brilliant emerald eyes. Due to his inattentiveness Snape hadn't realized the tiny girl was the daughter of Potter even having eyes like Lily though a bit darker was not enough of a hint. Maybe he'd hit his head on the floor? Nope just inattentiveness.

"Okay Father, whatever you say. I'll be in my room call me when you're done. Speaking completed, she turned on her heel leaving the room with a lazy wave over her shoulder not stopping to look back. Severus watched the small figure disappear through a black door painted with words in various languages stating to "knock first", "step away from my door" or "Dark Angel's Domain". Packing this away in his mind for later to contemplate he turned to his soon to be interrogator.

"So Severus that's an interesting name you have mind telling us where you're from then why you have come for Angelica?" Ryan began the questioning.

"Okay, I am from Britain more specifically London as to why I'm here for Angelica it's because she's a witch." Severus saw that the witch comment had them intrigued yet insulted that he called their princess a witch. Continuing, "Have you ever seen her do strange things most people cannot do when she had high emotions? Because that is her magic" At the amused look on the brunettes face while looking at the blonde he was curious about what happened.

"I noticed the look you gave the blonde do you mind explaining what Angelica did? Oh and would you give your names I don't like calling you by the color of your hair?"

"Oh sorry how rude of us this is Jamie and I'm Ryan, as to what happened I think the culprit who should not listen at door holes would like to explain." He said this with a much louder voice as he came to the end of his sentence.

The giggles from another room brought the attention to Angelica again, as she walked in. "Angelica would you like to do the honors of re-telling your amazing feat?" The mirth in her eyes told Jamie his story would definitely be told and for that he shot Ryan a glare and kicked him beneath the table they sat down at when they began the conversation. Only a small yelp escaped Ryan's mouth as he felt his husbands foot kick his shin.

"Sure," the giggles finally died down enough for her to speak clearly. "What you first need to know is I have full control over my magic as you call it. I've been able to use it ever since I was five. What I did, I was completely aware of doing, it was actually only last year I did this. Any way I was really bored so I rigged a bunch of trip wires through the house and bubbles of my power… magic I mean with paint that would shoot out if you came near anything I touched in this case I chose to use Father as the "Target." So~ when Papa came within the princess suite he tripped multiple times only to fall into Father's lap, well within the boundary I set around him. Due to this the paint bubbles being like homing missiles were popping on Papa and chasing him around the house until he had nowhere on him that was pain free and I mean paint free. To top this off in certain bubbles it was a hair removal substance I made in chemistry so he lost hair in... Umm... areas that are rather private."

The area around the table burst into laughter except for Jamie whose head was hung low and a bright red coloration covering his cheeks from the embarrassment. Even Snape was laughing at the predicament that Jamie had endured the previous year. The laughter finally subsided letting them all gather their composure. "Well from what I can tell of your magic Angelica, is that you compared to most others are more in tune with it. I will be excited to teach you though don't expect me being nice within Hogwarts."

"Mr. Snape, why couldn't I expect you being nice at Hogwarts? Is that what it's called?" at Snape's nod she continued, "So why is the school named after a pig's warts?" Angelica's confusion was evident so Snape felt it would be best to explain more.

"Okay, first of all there is a whole world of magic hidden from muggles, muggles are non-magical humans. Like your parents, now you are different, because you have magic. At eleven you get accepted to a school of magic where you are taught how to do spells and wield it with the use of a wand though you don't seem to need one. As to the name it has nothing to do with anything, it was just a random name the four founders decided on. You will receive a letter soon that will give a list of supplies you need. To answer why you can't expect me to be nice it's because if I were, my reputation of evil or cruel teacher will be shredded, how else am I to survive teaching dunderheads as my job?"

"I will likely be joining the school, but how am I to pay for it? Will I have to change my currency?"

"You will pay for it with money though you will need to stop at Gringotts to change your money to galleons."

"Okay that will be easy but would you mind taking us there the first time so we know our way around?"

"That will be fine with me, I will see you August 29th that giving you three days to explore and go over your books." With the conversation coming to a close they bid each other farewell and then in a loud "Crack" Snape left the Princess suite. Leaving behind three people thinking over what was said.

"Papa... Father please only call me Angelica around any wizards unless I give you direction otherwise. I don't believe that it would be good to be known there with certain things of my past, should they come to light."

Two quick nods later and confusion written all over their faces Jamie and Ryan kissed Harri's forehead and decided tonight they would sleep and tomorrow they could celebrate or something.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4: Back to Britain**_

It was strange hearing about a hidden world in which everyone has power, just like little Harri. Still she only ever used her magic on rare occasions like when she felt bored, and just to stir up some trouble. But if their princess was going to a boarding school for practically the whole year they would have to choose a place in Britain, so not to be too far away.

Flipping open their phones they started making calls to various connections until they ended up with a new house at Little Whinging, #4 Private Drive, Surrey. Hopefully the man and his family living there would be quickly dealt with. The family had missed a payment on a large debt they owed a mafia group, but thankfully in situations like this it really came in handy that they were the head of New York's criminal activity and had a successful assassination business viewing a picture of the house the employer gave, they thought it would be a great camouflage to joining the wizarding world. Not that either of them would tell Angelica yet, as it would be fun to see how their princess would react to finding out they had bought a house inside the wizarding world.

Harri's thought were elsewhere. Unlike her adopted parents she was reflecting on what she had discovered within Snapes mind. As he popped into the suite he had been thinking it could have been worse if the person he was picking up was Harold James Potter.

Except that **had **almost been her name before the adoption. Except that instead of being Harold James Potter she was Harri Lily Potter. She decided that it would be best to keep what she had found out about "Harold" to herself, so not to be be bothered by random fans...ugh. Fans, those were scary. Even in the muggle world she had fans, from her success in martial arts, swimming, and singing. Even at school it never seemed to end. She would be lucky if nobody found out. Though fans were a huge piece to her life another piece she discovered within Snape's mind was the prophecy that Voldemort only got a piece of, and that **He** was the one who gave Voldemort that information. It also helped to know about Dumbledore's plan to use two students by the names of Hermione and Ronald to manipulate "Harold." Knowing that the Headmaster at this school was a meddling old man, who has some sort of interest in her life put him on her "beware of list". Though adding people to that list was a common reoccurrence. The few people who were not on it knew her since she was brought to the Princess Suite, which had been renamed in her honour. These few had been her teachers in many of her favourite things, such as art, fighting or life in general (like languages or pick-pocketing in case she needed to). Dumbledore would not get far if he tried to interfere with her life beyond having a Headmaster to student relationship. He would learn never to mess with this female, who not only had magic but fighting and poison skills as well (and wasn't afraid to use them). Leaving her thoughts behind she looked at her wrist watch and left the room once more this time silently after noticing how her parents were on their cell phone speaking in hushed tones she could have heard if she wanted to but she honestly did not care for their side jobs.

Entering her bedroom and stripping down to her underwear she slipped into her black satin nightgown. Sinking into the softness sleep enveloped her pulling her into dreams of a new life without the crazy fans. A smile made its way onto her lips when she thought about how frantic they would be when they discovered she was leaving New York.

**WITH SNAPE**

The child knew more about magic then she let her parent's believe; she had been able to stop him from entering her mind with a strong shield. His occumlency and legimence was superior to many, and had to be, as he was a spy to both sides, and needed to stay protected no matter who would win, if it be Light or Dark. It didn't really matter so long as Harold Potter was safe he would be able to keep a self promise made eleven years previous when he "switched sides" to Dumbledore. Many thought him to be heartless and dishonourable, but these people did not know that every promise he had made he kept to them best that he could. Often going as far as receiving scars and injuries while protecting those he cared for and even the innocents in the war. That said, he had strong barriers created to stop any intruder and his legimence also was strong so he could get into the minds of those he worked with. Even with the mind strength he had, he had not been able to break into an eleven year olds mind; Angelica Amaranthe Jamie Jacques would have to be watched.

* * *

The next morning it was August 1st just 28 days left until they would join the wizarding world. Writing a note and leaving it on the table labelled to Severus Snape, it stated that they had left for Britain early and would be staying in **_Quality Crown Hotel Hyde Park_****in London on the first floor, rooms one through six.**

**On the plane for the second time in her life Harri remembered the kind old man who she sang for and her horrible relatives. Knowing that she was returning to her home land excited her and scared her a bit, from wondering if she would ever come across the Dursleys or Eric. Even over time she had never forgotten the name of the person who had given her first candy a strawberry lollipop. After that it had become her favourite sweet and whenever out she bought some. Tilting her head so it rested on Jamie's shoulder she fell asleep. Ryan and Jamie looked at their daughter with both pride and sadness as they knew she would be unhappy for a few days upon their arrival in Britain. Going back to a place she hadn't lived since she was two and abused would be hard for her as she had extremely clear memories of her time with the people who had left her. Harri was a genius and was trying to explore her capabilities without being discovered, it had been hard, but Harri was able to do it with a bit of hacking to change her name for each contest and even used her magic as she now knew it called to change how she looked without a full plastic surgery. Ryan and Jamie shared a look deciding to allow the decision of how they dealt with the Dursleys up to Harri. Once done they both leaned together with Harri in the middle and drifted to sleep.**

**"Please buckle up as we are about to land, thank you for traveling with British Airlines." **

**It was the stewardess' voice that woke the trio from their slumber, and simultaneously each reached to their eye, rubbed then yawned. It was a funny sight and a young girl a couple seats away giggled. Touching down they reached up gathering the carryon items they brought. Each had a gun within a lead case wrapped in a towel, a tooth brush and other miscellaneous items to act as normal bags. Harri's bag was especially amazing, because knowing that the rooms inside Hogwarts would likely be premade, she had used what magic she knew to shrink her bed and her furniture. Packing it in bubble wrap so none would be damaged she sent it ahead to the hotel so on September first she would be able to decorate her room as she wanted. Harri had big plans for her room in Hogwarts and she would do almost anything to make it reality. Feeling the plane tough ground had her on her feet and walking to the exit. Opening it without caring what the stewardess said about the stairs not yet being placed by the exit she stepped forward hearing shrieks of people as her feet reached the pavement below. Looking up she saw the faces of passengers that appeared to have been afraid for her safety so smiling towards them she saw the relaxed stance they seemed to have gained from it. It did not take much longer for her parents to grow impatient so they too jumped. Immediately they started walking at a swift pace making Harri have to jog to keep up. Ryan was 6'4 and Jamie was a perfect 6' tall where she was really tiny, just below 5 feet, often causing her to be mistaken about her age. It was hard to see her in crowds so it was her who walked in front as they reached the lobby. Exiting the lobby after stopping a pickpocket stealing from their bags they hailed a taxi. Quick in response to seeing the child Eric who was now a driver to a bright yellow taxi stopped in front of the trio. **

**"Hello sirs and young miss, my name is Eric and I would be happy to bring you to your destination." Looking at Harri smiling he offered her a strawberry lollipop. **

**Recognizing the man's name and the lollipop finalizing her assumption she jumped forward and gave a quick hug, knowing he wouldn't mind. Leaving Eric's arms and grabbing her bags she hoisted them into the trunk only keeping her carry-on bag, Ryan and Jamie mirroring her actions dropped their luggage into the trunk as well. Eric moved to the driver's seat after opening the doors for them began the drive to the ****_Quality Crown Hotel Hyde Park_****. Breaking the silence that began once they entered the taxi Ryan just had to ask, "Umm so, how did you know Angelica?"**

**"Angelica is that your name now little one I know that when I last saw you your name had been Harri." While looking into the rearview mirror he gave a smile to Angelica. "I don't really know her I met her on what I believe to her first flight that brought both her and myself to New York."**

**"Yes Father it's true he was very kind even gave me my first sweet," sounding a bit strange speaking around the lollipop Angelica continued, " I sang for him as well it was my first time I'd ever done so."**

**Both her parents gave shot a strange look and a slightly jealous one towards Eric, because he had met her first and gave her a sweet which became her favorite, proven by how fiercely she guarded them. The sweet candy hardly ever was shared and if you took one without asking her man did you have to run. A short conversation later they reached their hotel and after gathering their bags they left Eric with cheery smiles. Leaving Harri and her parents Eric gave a smile knowing that the little girl he met years ago finally had a place to belong. The next couple of days the trio played various games and talked about how they would deal with the Dursleys. Harri decided to leave the decision up to her parents, so at the end of a particularly hushed conversation they decided to just burn them in their home so they could rebuild and sell it without any of their belonging inside, but of course only after Harri got inside and took whatever may have been left for her by her parents. **

Burning Day…

It was finally time; when the clock struck midnight Harri climbed the walls of the house and entered. Treading on the floor softly she made her way to the panel that opened into the attic. Peering into the darkness she saw a chest that seemed to have been illusioned. There was not one speck of dust on the chest labelled Harri with three animals on each side, a stag across from a doe, a wolf across from a tiger, a dog across from a bat and above her name a basilisk coiled protectively around a phoenix. More sure then anything in her life, Harri knew that what was kept inside the chest would leave her happier than before. For that reason alone she would save opening it for when she was with her parents. Placing magic around the house to make it appear normal and to silence whatever noise the Dursleys would create, she left leaving no traces she had ever been there. Once outside the house she made eye contact with her fathers and nodded. She was done here. She turned away from the house in which she was once abused and walked forwards into the darkness. Realizing that she was truly free of her shadowed past, she cried. Freedom was something she had desired so strongly when she was with them, yet it had hurt even more when they left her like trash to be thrown away. Now she was free.

As for the dursleys...

It took mere seconds for the house to turn to flames.

A/N check my sisters blog it helps give incentive to edit my chapters .com/

love you kind people who comment '


	5. Chapter 4

On an entirely different plain of existence Fate and Destiny sat over a pool looking into the human realm. A certain short, emerald eyed child looked easily into the sky watching as clouds dissipated. Plans were coming into action and the action was moving fast.

Weeks passed swiftly after the Dursley's sudden demise. With the connections Ryan and Jamie had the house was rebuilt and furnished, waiting to be sold at a moment's notice. Within the next couple days the wait was driving Harri bonkers. Harri passed it by shopping for new clothes since she had not brought any with her so she could have her regular clothes in New York and some for here in Britain, they had enough money for both and more. Finally it was the day Snape said he would be there to show them to Diagon Alley.

Snape apparated into the Princess suite expecting the same welcome he received before but only saw a note lying on the kitchen table. It said, _"Good afternoon Mr. Snape, we have already left for Britain and have taken residence in _**__****Quality Crown Hotel Hyde Park ****_rooms one through six. We do hope you will still join us at Diagon Alley as you said you would, so please do pop in."_**

**Scrunching up the paper in one hand he sighed knowing that if they were actually there they would be waiting and a Snape was never late, everyone else was merely early and for that reason he would get himself a mocha cappuccino. **

**Half an hour later Snape had his coffee in hand and apparated into the room that Harri was in. Not very surprisingly he ended up on his back with guns aimed at his head once more. "Oh, it's you... should have knocked first, I don't like being interrupted in my own room." Harri said this in a cheery fashion that had Snape sweat drop as he stood from off the carpet as she put her guns into who knows where as they were out of sight in seconds. He looked at Harri like she were crazy as Ryan and Jamie entered laughing at the look on Snape's face they slapped him on the back making him stumble forward in shock. **

**"Must I always receive welcome to your home on my stomach or back with guns pointed at me?" The sarcasm dripping off his words had the trio share a look and clearly state, "Yes," in a bored tone with eyes that said what do you expect? It was rather funny seeing the man who was feared at his school seem so… human, but then again they were heads to a crime organization and were able to kill a person if they felt like it in seconds. **

**"Angelica I told you on July 30****th**** that I would come to take you to Diagon Alley and so I shall." Knowing she had no complaints with this he turned expecting them to follow but only hearing her soft footsteps walking away from him made him confused. "What is she doing?" **

**Jamie spoke as if it were obvious," She's getting ready, you know to dress nicely.'' Though it was part of what she was doing she also was putting some concealer on her scar, because for some reason scars from curses would not hide under her magic. Though hiding it would likely hide who she was, she knew she had a Gringotts vault if what the note inside her trunk was true and if ****the goblins called her by name she would be discovered. Looking in a mirror Harri gave a nod as ****her scar was hidden, she was dressed to impress and her parents knew to only call her Angelica if front of others. Leaving through the door, passing Snape in the process she looked over her shoulder and said, "Well, are we going or not." At the look of disbelief on Snape's face from how she just walked by him and pretty much ordered him to follow he snapped out of his questioning daze. Chuckling softly at how easily their daughter just manipulated her soon to be teacher into doing as she said they followed the two into a taxi. Arriving at the street they would find some bar called "The Leaky Cauldron" the three stepped out and followed Snape into a building they hadn't noticed before Snape walked up to it. Walking into the pub the bar keeper shouted, "Afternoon professor Snape, would you like a drink?"**

**"No thank you Tom I have never drank within you establishment and I never will." Another voice broke into their thoughts when a man wearing a dirty turban came forward.**

**" w-w-w-what a-a pl-pl-easant sss-surprise c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." The stuttering was obviously fake to the three, but they pretended they thought they were real. Seeing that he had been speaking to her she smiled and responded easily, "Angelica, Angelica Jacques. Nice you meet you, but we better be going lots to buy." Walking away she looked to Snape in question. Glancing at Angelica he saw the look she gave him, "To answer your question that was Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts rather badly I might add."**

**"Okay, what do you teach?"**

**"Me, I teach potions." The irritation as he said this made her curious, but knowing it was better not to ask she remained silent. **

**As the four reached a wall Snape tapped what seemed to be random bricks, but then the wall started to shift creating a walkway to pass through. Once they walked through Harri and her parents were left open mouthed at how different things were. Harri's eyes went to a stack of cauldrons shining under the sun, Snape's voice broke her attention from them, and "This way Angelica we need to get your money first." Pointing at Gringotts, Snape smirked at how their eyes swiveled left and right trying to take in all that Diagon Alley was. Leading them into the bank Snape watched as the heads of the goblins immediately turned to stare at Angelica and looked to want to say something to her but refrained from doing so. "I must leave you here for a while I too need to get some galleons I will return in half an hour." As Snape turned on his heel he saw the head goblin enter the lobby walking towards Angelica out of the corner of his eye. Walking to the counter he was seen to faster than ever and brought to his vault.**

**The doors they passed had words engraved upon them: **

**_Enter stranger, but take heed_**

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn, _

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

The words had not escaped Harri's notice and she kept in mind what she read. As Snape left them a goblin came towards them dressed differently from the rest. It spoke deeply unlike most goblins, "Hello Miss. Potter though I expect you wish to be called Angelica Amaranthe Jamie Jacques while with others, yes?" At her stiff nod he continued, "Do not worry it will be taken care of, but for now we must speak about the vaults that are in your control." As he said this he started walking so the trio followed him through a door to the side. "Okay, to start you have 7 vaults to your name and a letter you are able to access them because you are the last in your line, shall I list them." Harri could not speak at the thought of having so many vaults likely to have millions inside, as she had millions in the muggle world from various winnings and now even more here so her parents nodded in a daze.

"Very well then, you Harri are the richest witch in the world and head to your diverse family line, let's start with Gryffindor

**Gryffindor - vault #3**

Gryffindor manor (Britain, Unplottable)

Godric Gryffindor hideaway (Scotland, Unplottable)

Gryffin breeding grounds (Unplottable)

Various manors

Multiple weapons and jewelry

Galleons- 98 888 700 54

Sickles- 12

Knuts- 3

¼ of Hogwarts

**Hufflepuff – vault #5**

Huffle mansion (France, Unplottable)

Helga Hufflepuff's garden (Forbidden Forest)

Multiple conservatories for plant growth

Seeds under Stasis charms

Gardening tools & multiple daggers

Galleons- 100 000 100 00

Sickles- 88 000 00

Knuts- 999.2 someone broke a knut up to make a piece of jewelry.

¼ of Hogwarts

**Ravenclaw – vault #4**

Raven manor (Canada, Unplottable)

Rowena's Observatory (Hogwarts hidden tower)

Various seer items

Bow and arrows

Many ancient books and parchment

Chest of dresses and other clothing

Musical instruments

Galleons- 500 000 988 00

Sickles- 23 000

Knuts- 800

¼ of Hogwarts

**Slytherin – vault #6**

Slytherin manor (Whitby, Yorkshire England)

Basilisk breeding farm( unplottable, Egypt)

Salazar's rooms (Chamber of Secrets)

Potion manuals

Potions under stasis charm

Young Basilisk under stasis (sleeping)

Potion ingredients under stasis

Various animals under stasis

Goblin made weapons

Galleons – 999 889 000 00

Sickles- 100 000

Knuts- 0

¼ Hogwarts

Letter from Salazar

**Morgan le Fey – vault #2**

Morgan's caves (Russia/ Unplottable)

Various homes (Unplottable)

4/8 Atlantis

Multiple dragon eggs under stasis (different types)

Box of rare unknown items

Letter from her to a successor

Rare powers (orb explained in letter M.F.)

Galleons- 500 (explained in letter M.F.)

Sickles- (why bother M.F.)

Knuts- (were of no value to me. M.F.)

**Merlin – vault # 1**

Four phoenix eggs under stasis (ice, wind, fire, lightening)

Merlin's staff

Merlin's cottage (Unplottable)

1/8 Atlantis

Various artifacts

Jewelry, clothing and coin collection chests

Magical amplifiers

3 wands

Galleon/Sickles/Knuts- 0

Letter to successor.

**Potter- vault #812**

Portraits of Ancestors

Lily & James gifts to child

Galleons – 800 000 00

Sickles- 245 000

Knuts- 25 600 29

Letter from Parents.

Minor trust vault # 1185

**Athena/Artemis/Apollo/Aphrodite – no vault made head goblin's desk drawer**

Letter to Harri/Angelica

And that is about it." It had taken about 45 minutes for him to list out what she owned. The trio's eye were widened to epic proportions and very funny to look at. A grin that would seem frightening to most just comforted the three by knowing that the Head of Gringotts was going to help them.

"Wow I have that much to my name, umm how do I have a letter from four gods and how is it I'm related to Merlin or Morgan or even Hogwarts founders?" Harri tilted her head in confusion making an adorable face even the goblin melted to.

"Well, you are not blood related to Slytherin, Morgan or Merlin. You merely fit the standard they set for the inheritances and you have compatible magic to them."

"Okay and I guess that my dad was a descendant of one or two of the three remaining founders? And my mom the other?'

"Yes, your father was of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor decent and your mother Ravenclaw's successor as the Ravenclaw line ended with Rowena's daughter. So which vault would you like to use for today?"

"I would like to use the trust fund my parents set up if that's alright with you?" His smirk was not feral to her just as the faces of goblins she saw were cute I her opinion.

"Miss. Jacques I will have my most trusted goblin take you there and I believe a Mr. Snape is waiting for you in the lobby."

"I forgot to ask your name."

"I am Ragnock, I enjoyed our time together and I hope we see each other again."

"Thank you, Ragnock for the help you gave us today." Smiling Harri hurried out of the office after her parents. Once in the lobby once more Snape joined them and a goblin came forward.

"I am Griphook; I will take you to your vault, Miss. Jacques." Griphook gave a wink in her direction that no other saw while saying this. Harri smiled back and whispered a thank you to him once in a cart. At first they just hurtled through a maze of tunnels, Harri loved it the speed was amazing and she said so, "Can we go faster Griphook?"

"One speed only". The twisting motion had Ryan and Jamie clutching their stomachs where Snape just looked bored. A minute later they came to a sudden stop and Griphook took the lantern she had been asked to hold and walked towards the vault door holding a key in one hand he pushed open the door after he heard the click and the swivel of knobs. Harri's eyes opened wide at the glow the gold gave off. Clutching the pouch Ragnock had given her for galleons she grabbed a couple handfuls then left the vault. Popping once more into the vault she anticipated the ride, on the way back she swore the cart went faster even though they took longer to reach the exit. Griphook knew that they went faster and frightened Ryan and Jamie by doing so. He laughed at how Harri was overjoyed where her parents were overly freaked out.

"Goblins rule." Was Harri's parting statement that had all the goblins present turn to her in surprise.

"She is definitely welcome to coming back here," it was a random goblin who hated humans.

"Agreed" came the chorus of voices.


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N I'm sorry if I confuse anyone when I switch back and forth between Harri or Angelica

and yes many characters are ooc )

Chapter 6:

One thing all males hated is shopping,but with Angelica, Snape noted it wasn't too bad as she seemed to despise it just as much if not more. Going into the store selling cauldrons became a new experience. With Angelica she would bargain the price for a cauldron that would regularly be fifteen galleons down to five galleons. It was her element she was able to convince the grumpiest people to lower prices for her, the prices they gave her were easily brought down to half or less. Snape seeing the amount she spent which usually would be triple the amount decided if he ever wanted to buy something this girl would be coming along. Once the group reached the shop called _**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine wands since 382 BC**__,_ they entered, expecting the unusual Snape just continued to look Snape-ish. Surprised when Ollivander popped out from behind the counter staring at them with glossy silver eyes thus utterly freaking them out. "Well now it's not every day I meet someone I don't expect, now what is your name my dear?" Ollivander just looked at them as he said this.

"I am Angelica Jacques."

"I see, then I suppose since your with Professor Snape you'll be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Her tone towards him was polite but with an undertone of irritation. Stepping towards her he measured her arm, around her head, the space between nostrils and her legs it was rather peculiar in Harri's eyes. Finishing measuring her he broke the silence once more.

"Which is you wand arm?"

"Umm… I'm ambidextrous, so I use both hands." "A tricky client how exciting, you will have two wands, one for each arm but remember it's the wand who chooses, not the witch." After saying this he hurried away grabbing various boxed wands from the wall. Holding out a wand she waved it. Several vases burst shattering. "No definitely not these." Pulling the two wands away from her he put two others into her hands backing "Yew with a core of dragon's heartstrings ten inches on your right, Holly and a phoenix feather core eleven inches nice and supple on your left give one a swish. "A quick nod later a warm sensation washed through her as she waved the Holly and phoenix feather wand the other just made wands fly from their boxes. "Yes, I believe we have found one. Rather curious." "Excuse me but what exactly is curious?" "Well child the brother to that wand has done great things, terrible but great and I expected another to get this wand who happens to be the one who bears the mark of a lightning bolt." "Oh, w-well we better find the wand for my right arm." "Of course, of course." Having seen that this girl was powerful he studied a couple wands each magnificent, but none as powerful as the holly and phoenix feather. He looked else where. His eyes stopped at what was likely the most powerful wand in his store made from opposite trees long dead since the time of Merlin with the core of frozen phoenix tears and basilisk venom, braided together with a heartstrings of a golden dragon made by his grandfather just before he died. Between the young girl and his grandfather's last wand he chose to give it a shot. Handing her the wand filled with a balance of all power. He watched as at first the wand rejected her then changed to fit her at her demand. "I believe I have been corrected, the witch has chosen her wand not the other way around." "I felt the power, at first I felt rejection then it warmed to me when I became angry, since the power inside felt... right." "Yes my dear it is a very powerful wand the only of its kind, it has three cores intertwined inside twisted branches of two trees. I have yet to discover how my grandfather made the three cored wands. The tree of life used for Merlin's staff and the black sakura tree used for Morgan's wand both trees are now extinct. It is very strange how you were rejected then it seemed to find you worthy... I wonder." The silvery gaze unsettled Harri as it seemed to know exactly who she was.

"How much for both wands?"

"Hmm, the holly and phoenix core wand is eleven galleons, the other is worth far more"

"The amount I have after the purchase of the eleven galleon wand is less than what you would expect."

" I will take no galleons from you for that wand, what I would like instead is for you to apprentice under me over the next couple summers. Would this be adequate?"

As Ollivander spoke the more amazed Snape became, many people had tried to apprentice under the eccentric wand-maker and each came out disappointed. His mouth would be gaping if it had not been normal for this girl to get what she wanted or more than she planned.

"Yes I believe I would enjoy learning your trade and thank you for the wands."

Paying Ollivander the eleven galleons, she slipped the holly wand next to her dagger hidden in her sleeve, the other onto the strap on her thigh. It was a uncomfortable silence from the time she put away her wand and walked out the door. Both Ryan and Jamie hurried out after her after being gazed at by Ollivander too closely for their comfort. Having exited the store Harri looked onto the list Snape had given her before even entering Gringotts, she found that all she needed now was the uniform and the books.

"Professor Snape where would it be best for me to get the uniform?"

" Well personally I would go to _**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**_, the quality of robes are much better than other stores here in Britain, but if you want THE best you would have to go to France."

" Thats a bit far and I'm getting bored so Madam Malkin's it is."

"Sounds good! Can we go? We don't like going shopping," whining both Ryan and Jamie looked like they wanted to explore, not shop for clothes. Shooting both a glare Harri and Snape walked on.

Speaking in hushed tones, " Those two are so similar, their glares complement each other."

Nodding his head to what Ryan said Jamie kept walking not wanting to be the one Harri would take out her irritation on. The group reached the store all of them glad that the day of shopping would be over soon. The tinkle of bells alerted the squat, smiling witch of their presence in her shop. Turning to them the woman in mauve spoke in a rather high pitched voice, "Hogwarts, dear?" just as Harri tried to speak she was cut off, "Got the lot here – in fact another student is being fitted up."

"Angelica, I must go tend to somethings with your parents would you be fine alone?"

"Yes, Yes not to worry I will take good care of the girl." Madam Malkin laughed.

Pushing Harri in the square of her back she lead them to the back of the store where a boy with platinum blond hair and a pointed face was standing on a stool. As a second witch was pinning the long black robes of the boy, Madam Malkin stood Harri onto the stool next to him, slipping a long robe over Harri's head already starting to pin the robe to the right length.

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?" said the boy next to her.

"Yes."

" Your name?"

"I am Angelica Jacques, you?"

" Draco, Draco Malfoy. Never heard your name before, mud-blood family?" As he sneered this Harri's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and I suppose you're a pure blood?" Her voice was much colder towards him. He noticed this and instantly regretted ever saying the words many took offense to.

"Yes, my father and mother both, we're a long line of pure bloods." His pompous attitude made her think of an over stuffed pigeon. Breaking the conversation between the two Madam Malkin tapped Harri on the shoulder, " That's it your done dear."

Stepping down from the stool she heard the lazy drawl, " Well I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose."

Happy to escape she paid for the uniforms then walked to the front where she saw her parents. " We found the perfect shop for you to get the birthday gift we missed before."

"Really?" Harri was too distracted by how rude the boy in the shop had been to notice she linked hands with them. As they lead her to the shop she was thinking about how people would judge based only on blood purity. Only coming out of her stupor when she could her the squawks and growls coming from a shop just ahead. The reason in front of her made her smile, she was going to get a pet. Letting go of her hands she ran into the store, the poor lighting did not stop her from seeing the snake dangling above her with fangs bared. " _get out none of mankindssss may enter._" the hiss it expelled made her laugh.

" ss_s-sss-sss why?"_

"_you ssspeak... why becaussse the kill, hunt and capture."_

"_i do not wish to do any of thossse thingss." _Harri's hissing surprised the being behind the counter.

"child what is your name?"

"Angelica Jacques."

"That is your name, but what is your true name?"

"Harri Potter was my previous name." The Husky laughter of the being surprised her.

"How amusing, the child of light has returned, but not as many think. A female child hiding beneath a fake name."

"Who are you?" Harri's wary tone just made him chuckle.

"I am Sylvester Blaine , I own this pet store."

"I will rephrase that, What are you? Your to beautiful to be human."

"Thank you for the compliment, I am a Vampire."

How easily he admitted this was shocking to her yet she shrugged it off. Wandering away from him she browsed the isles then felt a sudden pull in the direction of a curtain covering a cage. Allowing the pull to guide her she lifted the curtain away. What she saw inside was beautiful to her, the three twitching black tails, eyes so similar to her own and the silver four pointed star on its head. "It's a kitsune and it appears to be your familiar. Be careful, allow it to take your scent first," slowly she nodded her understanding to Sylvester then reached her hand forward to the kit. Biting her the kit growled around her hand, smiling at the small animal, " It's okay, I won't hurt you," As she spoke the ears drooped forward and it let go of her hand beginning to lick the blood dripping from her hand.

Sylvester could smell the blood right there, hear it course through her veins, it was heavenly. The smell of her blood was sweeter than honey, so tempting so close. The snarl of the kit stopped that trail of thought with a snarl.

"_Mine, mistress is mine, do not harm_." It was amusing to see the baby fox demon only the size of a cat threaten him a two thousand year old vampire.

Harri 's softly spoken words broke the snarls between thee two, " Would you like to come with me?" Opening the cage Sylvester watched as the kit jumped into her waiting arms. The tell tale sound of purring could be heard as it snuggled into her. The smile gracing her features made the girl entrancing, her obvious love for animals showed through easily.

"How much?" her voice shocked him, he had expected to watch them snuggle a while longer, then talk about how much.

"Nothing." As the word left his mouth he wondered what came over him. Sylvester knew the kit would be taken care of, but when any pet was to be taken from his shop most had to pay at least triple what the usual pet store would sell for. Each of his merchandise had a special quality and he always made a huge profit from selling even one pet. The look on Harri's face made him concrete his decision, free, her eyes were lit up like stars( A/N corny I know) but he would not deny this tiny sweet smelling human the joy he could see.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" leaning up Harri kissed him on the cheek and if he hadn't been dead he would surely have blushed.

"Thank you so so much, I know being a vampire must be tough, so much discrimination towards... "Dark Creatures" and that its not easy to get a good meal... so here." Harri took her dagger plunging it into her wrist and casting a small bubble around the cut she watched as it filled with her blood. It was simple to heal her cut from there she tossed the bubble lightly. It didn't burst when he caught it only a thin tendril of magic moved to make what look to be a straw. The bubble had been the size of two fists and full to the brim with her blood, but when the straw appeared from it he could smell the blood. He did not stop himself this time, the straw was ignored as he sank his fangs into the bubble, sucking in only half of the blood. The sweet intoxicating power that surged through him as he drank the small ones blood, the sweetness unlike any he had tasted before had a hidden spice that had him craving more. It would not do for him to go into blood frenzy merely from tasting her blood, it would be embarrassing if any of the other vampires heard of how their leader went crazy from having an eleven year old's blood.

Regaining his composure he tilted her towards him giving a rare smile and a soft caress to her cheek. "Thank you little one."

"Any time, if you wish I would be willing to send blood donations during the school year."

His eyes lit up like any child's would if presented with candy, "Of course, I would love that." It was shocking that a child only entering school would freely give her blood to what has been labeled as a dangerous creature not actually caring he could have killed her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Harri was confused by his question as she looked back.

"Why aren't you running away screaming, why are you offering your blood? I could kill you, I could turn you into what I am. Why?"

" Easy, you could have done so, but you did not even think about harming me as I entered this shop as you could have, I offered blood because you gave me something I don't believe is replaceable where my blood will replenish itself in time lastly I don't think you would turn me." If he had been surprised before now he was in awe.

"It is true I did nothing as you said and I would not turn you as I am a born Vampire I have a choice of turning someone or just draining some blood."

"See it was of no harm to me, though I did not know about the choice in the turning, but now you have a source of blood that comes freely. If you feel uncomfortable with this just think of the blood as payment for my kit." She made a good point and who would turn down free food? Not Sylvester so he smiled allowing her explanation to clear his conscience about receiving blood from the girl.

"By the way you know exactly what you mean to the wizarding world right?"

"Of course, though no one told me, I read the mind of a professor and found that I am A) supposed to be male B) "savior" to the wizarding world C) soon to be just another person in the world," her sarcastic tone made him chuckle as she went on, " I am going to keep who I am hidden, I have no desire to be manipulated."

As she finished her rant Sylvester had narrowed his eyes when he heard manipulation was going to part of a scheme that included her. Realizing it or not he growled, she was under his protection, the little girl before him would not be used. "You know this how?"

"The one whose mind I read showed Dumbledore, my soon-to-be headmaster, plotting how to get me under his thumb." Her sour tone mad him angry, she should not be sad, a child in vampire culture were treasures to be loved due to any child being born to vampires very rare. His mind went over what he learned and kept silent. It was apparent after their conversation that Harri was a genius and very much able to stop such advances if they meant her harm. Still it would not hurt if he gave her extra protection.

Ryan and Jamie having sat outside the store for a good amount of time that it was now beginning to get dark had decided to find Snape then return. The three men walked until they found the store where inside Harri was just finishing.

Harri looked at the door and saw that her parents were there along with Snape. Turning once more to Sylvester she said, " Please do not call me Harri in front of anyone other than my parents, Angelica is my name here and I don't want the fame that being the only living Potter will bring."

"Okay." Just like a small hurricane she left the store leaving behind a vampire whose only thoughts were on how screwed the wizarding world would be if they tried to mess with his small donor.

Having rejoined the group she yawned, it had been a long day. Ryan saw the yawn and as it was rare that Harri ever got tired he just picked her up cradling her body like one would a baby. Harri fell asleep as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they did not want to wake her they would take a couple room at the pub for two more days until she left for Hogwarts.

Snape was tired he had gone into Knockturn Alley on the advice of a passing potions master that there was rare ingredients to be found. As it was he had found the special ingredients that he could test in various potions he was trying to make. It was not hard to tell that all of them were tired so they just got the two room rooms and slept ( A room for Angelica and her parents and one for Snape) .

Ryan woke up first it was easy to see that the rooms were not the best quality, but it was only for tonight and the next day so he would have the belongings that Harri brought along taken from the hotel and left here. Turning to his love he swept the hair on his forehead away and pressed a light kiss there.

"Morn'n, Ry."

"Good Morning, love. Wake up we need to go find a house in the next two hours before Harri wakes up." Before he finished his sentence Jamie had jumped out of bed and was already dressed. It was simple to leave the Leaky Cauldron without being noticed only getting the help of Tom the bartender to open the gateway.

Slipping into Diagon Alley they made their way towards Gringotts to find Griphook. At their entrance to the bank it was clear they were welcome several different goblins came forward to offer assistance. Once having asked for Griphook about where the could find a house to buy that would be within magical London.

"That is a simple request and as your the adopted parents of Angelica it would be beneficial to us to help you find lodgings. Wait one moment please."

The nasal command was reassuring that they would soon be back at the Leaky Cauldron with Harri within a couple hours. In 45 minutes as Griphook and a second goblin conversed in hushed tones about different homes that may interest them.

" Okay, well I have found three different homes that may interest you. The first is a well known pure-blood area of living, the house has 315 rooms, each with there own bathroom, four ball rooms, two libraries already stocked with books and with self-updating charms so whenever a new book is printed it is purchased and pops into the library. Also the yard is 240 acres with a natural lake as part of it with many magical creatures able to be found on the land. This house also includes the necessary living/dining/games rooms.

The second house is just of Cauldron square, this has four bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, a library and the yard is non existent.

The third is similar but with a ballroom. Do you like any of them?"

Giving each other a mischievous look that promised that Harri would be irritated the spoke at the same time, " Home number one."

Griphook gave a scary grin that promised it would be funny for the goblins when the pure-blood wizards that lived there met their new "pureblooded" neighbors. At the thought he just chuckled, it was a foreboding sound.

"Very well, it has been bought it will cost you nothing more than eighteen galleons." The shock over the price was extremely funny to Griphook as he never thought he would see the two go into shock over it.

"Okay what gives no mansion with that much land attached would be only eighteen galleons?"

The smirk on Griphook's face just grew "To answer your question the mansion already belongs to your daughter the cost is just to restore the wards, modernize the inner layout and fix up the yard . For most customers it would be at least 4 500 galleons, but due to how we, the goblins enjoy having your business we decided to allow the price to be lower and of course we take a fee of protecting all of Harri's vaults so we don't need that much of your pocket money."

"Well that explains everything, would you mind not telling Harri. We figure if we have a huge mansion she'll be angry but if we get it with a purpose it will be fine."

The answer was a wave and a smile showing their dismissal. In a hurry to return before Harri woke they ran only to stop panting at the door.

Check the blog spot:).com/

funnkiguy


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 **

Ryan and Jamie stopped at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron well aware of the fast sprint they just made. When they had been running they thought they had at least an hour left before a vindictive daughter of theirs woke up. Some guys were just not lucky, meaning them.

As Harri was waking up she didn't feel the presence of her parents and was worried, so she went to the room she suspected to find Snape, inside she found him curled into a ball muttering about evil dunderheads and exploding potions as amusing as it had been she still had no idea where her parents were. There was only word to describe her; that word was mad. In this relationship we all know who wears the pants and it was not her two parents and they were the men...

Her foot was tapping in even intervals and her smiling face was sweeter than usual, the two were bent over heaving in deep breaths and were starting to feel a sense of dread building. Raising their eyes from the small foot they saw Harri. She was angry. "Where were you two when I woke up hmm? No note, no explanation, no wallets and beds were empty. NOTHING was HERE!"

Should anyone have heard they would have thought a mother was yelling at her children. Harri was not a mother and WAS the child, but her parents were the ones that were being scolded. If the shaking knees were enough to go by Ryan and Jamie both knew that they were officially screwed. Even the kit she bought was curled into a ball from hearing her when she was shouting.

"Good morning Princess, uh we were checking out Diagon Alley since we didn't see it entirely..." the agreeing nods of Jamie assured her suspicion that it was most definitely not what they were doing, so the tapping of her foot continued. The continuous glares sent their way wasn't enough to make them spill their guts to their eleven year old daughter, but it was enough to make them sweat bullets.

Making a decision Harri let it go, though not before giving a sweet smile that only made the two worry more about what form of retaliation she would pull. Stepping back into the pub Harri sat delicately down at a table and waved over the barkeeper. "I'd like four full English breakfasts and a pitcher of apple juice." A quick nod later the man was in the kitchen relaying her order.

Stumbling down the stairs in a groggy manner Severus heard the whole thing and was trying not to laugh at the two men, who he now knew for a fact were completely whipped by their own daughter. The sound effect of a whip just continuously went through his head as he walked towards the table Angelica was sitting at. As he sat down he noticed the small giggle erupt from Angelica's lips and something told him it was he did something. Just like how in his head he heard a continuous whip he now heard a continuous fart coming from below his bottom. A new shade of red known only as "Embarrassment" was created. Snape's entire face became a color few ever saw on him. Or rather never saw on the dear snarky potions professor.. In a swirling mass of a black cloak Snape turned toward the menaces that just embarrassed him in front of his soon-to-be-student. It was a enjoyable morning in the end for Harri as she watched her parents get chased around the pub by an angry potions master.

"Stop!" purposely saying this in a quiet tone the room stilled in a manner that made the three turn to her as if she were the next dark lady or something. Snape froze in place as he turned to Harri as did two other less important people. " Parents sit down eat your breakfasts and my dear professor eat yours as well. Enjoy a breakfast with me." Each walking over to her and sitting down at the table dutifully eating the breakfasts as she ordered.

Putting the last of her bacon in her mouth she swallowed and started to lay out the plan for the day. "Well professor as I know you likely need to return to Hogwarts I will see you September first and parent darlings, you will be escorting me through out Diagon Alley for more miscellaneous items I may need, Understood?"

With a stiff nod as response from Snape she smiled and at her two prankster parents she watched as they sweated more from knowing that she would not be letting them off for their prank or from the early morning outing they had. A pleasant start for a new day that promised action.

As Severus finished his meal he felt a slight pity for Ryan and Jamie as they would likely be turned into pack mules as Angelica shopped for the day... mind you it was a very fast and fleeting feeling of pity for the two. The only thing on his mind at the moment was figuring out this strange person that was a dominating female entity. Did I ever mention that Severus Snape really really loved mysteries. It was one quick swallow of his juice before he stepped away from the table and apparated to Hogsmead.

Once Snape had left the silence that had been hanging over them vanished and a real smile took its position on her face. By doing so it let her parents breath a sigh of relief. In three subtle movements Harri, Jamie and Ryan were out of their seats and already in Diagon Alley. "Now if you two don't mind will you tell me what the secrecy this morning was about?" ending with a tired sigh Harri gave a halfhearted glare. Deciding that now would be a good time as any to tell Harri of their purchase and let her rant for the day as she couldn't really do anything as she was leaving the next morning.

" Princess you know how we usually live in New York, well myself and Ryan didn't want to be so far away from you during your holidays or at a distance that would make it hard for an owl to reach us...So~ we bought a mansion with 315 bedrooms with multiple ballrooms and various other rooms."

A storm of maniacal laughter broke the quiet that lingered over the alley, "You two mean to tell me you bought a mansion that is huge just so you could receive mail from me?"

"Yes..." Her reaction was not how they pictured it. They'd expected anger, screaming and lastly them ending up pranked and embarrassed beyond compare, not the giggles that were streaming out of her mouth.

"I suppose that's fine, as long as you actually do your work from here when I'm at school I can't have you throwing away your titles in New York just because of me, can I?" At her easily spoken sentence they figured that they were no longer in trouble so they just joint their hands together with hers and started to walk through Diagon Alley.

Those that had been drowsy and dozing at the counter perked up at the sound off footsteps heading their way. The first shop Harri entered was a book shop one that had all the books on beginners magic, Arithmacy, Runes, Wand crafting, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against Dark Arts it even had a few books on seers. After a couple dozen purchases from the bookshop that though not as well known as Flourish and Blots still a good quality, they left to the next store. Not long after leaving the bookshop Harri felt a pull similar to the one she felt with the kit. Whenever she felt a pull she let it guide her regardless of where she was. It was a pull that had brought her to Ryan and Jamie and there is no way she would ever not follow a pull if every time she followed one she received a new being in her life.

Her footsteps echoed on the cobblestone as she walked over to the door with the sign above, _" __**Eeylops Owl Emporium-Twany, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy**__". _Popping the door open lightly, her black buckled shoes moved easily over the floor until she stopped in front of a snowy owl. "Would you like to join us?"

A light nibble on her ear was a good sign. "I'll take that as a yes." The kit did not like being ignored by Harri so it climbed out of her shoulder bag and onto the shoulder opposite of the owl.

"I suppose I need to name you both now don't I?"

"*Jahangier* will be your name silly kit, and you my beauty will be *Hedwig" A loud purr sounded in her ear as the kit nuzzled her and a coo from Hedwig showed the approval of her new name along with the light nip against her ear.

At her entrance and immediate adoration Hedwig showed had the eyes of the clerk following her movements. Her fluid pace brought her to the counter where she spent her last eight galleons leaving her only with a couple knuts.

By now her parents arms were screaming from having to hold her bags of books for over three hours. Stepping up to them Harri felt that they deserved a break. Grabbing both of them by the wrists she pulled them along until they reached the ice cream parlor they had passed the day before. At the till a pair of blue eyes followed her progress into the store until she stood right in front of him. "Hmmm~ I'll have strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a cone, a double-ripple chocofrog with sprinkles on a cone and a lunar eclipse dipped in caramel also on a cone."

"Okay, coming right up!" opening a square in the wall he pulled out the three cones and easily passed he cones over the counter. Once the cones were in her hand she gave the last of the money she had taken out and went towards her parents.

Plopping down into the seats provided Ryan and Jamie allowed their heads to land in the table. Sitting herself down she lightly tapped each of her parents on the head. With groans of wariness they lifted their heads opening one eye. In their faces were two of the biggest ice cream cones the had ever seen. The pouts and scowls they had been wearing were nowhere to be seen only a blissful smile as they licked their respective cones.

Rolling her eyes Harri thought, "-_How childish, and their supposed to be responsible for me?-_"

Conqueror of the universe-Jahangier* * warrior-Hedwig*

MERRY CHRISTMAS I hope my lack of updates have been made up with this christmas present to my few readers please review

MERRY CHRISTMAS funnkiguy

….. 3 chapters :)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter eight :Trains

The previous days had passed well, ice cream, a new pet it had ended well and now after a good nights rest a new school year would begin. Going through the most mundane tasks her cases were packed and ready to go. Only thing left would be to have Hegwig and Jahangier get into their respective carriers.

"Harri, you ready yet?"

"Yes, is the car ready?"

"Ready and waiting for you and the luggage."

"In that case, we can leave."

The ride to the train station was very dull nothing new to be seen. As during their stay they had explored almost everywhere in London... Not really including the wizards side of things. Without the chauffeur to drive them like in New York, the ride was turning into a very very scary amusement ride. By the time they reached Kings Cross Station Hegwig was trying to get back into the birdcage and Jahangier was literally clawing out her shoulder blades out of fright. She was sure to be sore by the time she reached Kings Cross Train Station.

As the trio made their way through the crowds they realized they had the ticket and number but were without direction into the wizards side of things. They were standing off to the side of platform 9 when they spotted a group of six redheads, the brightest red Harri had ever seen without it being dyed. Plus add to that no person would be so extreme that they would dye their kids hair to match their own so Harri was pretty sure it was real.

What looked to be the mother was speaking so loudly about how muggles were everywhere within the station it was a wonder how nobody who didn't have, magic did not just waltz into the wizarding portal.

Watching them intently the trio waited until each one made it through then went after to keep themselves inconspicuous. Then to make sure for themselves that they could go through Jamie grabbed Ryan and pushed him through.

The leisure walk through the barrier was like a cool breeze passing over them. Both Jamie and Harri had closed their eyes as they walked through and now that they were through they opened their eyes to see a beautiful train of black, red and gold , labeled "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" and a slightly angry Ryan off to the side giving them a glare.

At Hogwarts a certain headmaster was worried and insure of what to do, his plans were not coming out quite as he planned.

Pacing back and forth in his office he stopped in front of a basin that had a swirling silver liquid inside and bent over into it. Dumbledore now stood in front of Number four, Private Drive or what was left of it. A pile of ash and new building supplies. As he watched himself walk towards a man with a clipboard and a helmet.

" Excuse me but what happened to the family that lived here?"

"The unlucky buggers all died in a fire, its said it was a gas leak. The place was gone poof over night and the place was bought right after, pretty fast if you ask me."

"Do you have the name of the people that died, Mr...?"

" Oh, the names John no mister for me. All I know is that the surname was Dursley and no remains could be found, only ash and just saying but it would have to be really hot for that to happen."

"Thank you for your help. Is there anyone I can ask about who bought the place?"

"Well yes and no, you can ask but I am not allowed to say apparently its confidential."

"... Good day, John." memory Dumbledore now turned and started to walk away, not before he scanned the top of John's memories the name Mr. Jacques came up but no first name. That was no help as without a first name there would be thousands with the same surname. John stared after the strange old man with a beard then turning back to the clipboard he muttered, "Creepy old man."

this ended his memory, coming out of it it was obvious he had nothing to go on but the single enchanted item that was charmed to beat in time with Harold's heart. Unlike the several others tuned to happiness and location it still worked but as soon as it stopped he would have no chance to make himself more famous.

"How could you just push me through?"

"Quite easily, you didn't expect it and I wanted to be sure I could make it through safely, I am a muggle and I'm sure those others were completely wizard."

"Okay you two no arguing your going to hug me and say bye then go off and check out the new house to make sure its set for me to visit and bother our new neighbors. Understood?"

"Yes, Mam!" the two spoke as one as they saluted her, both grinning cheekily. Wrapping their arms around a 4'' 6 daughter was something they did regularly though to other people it was quite funny to see as both were 6 feet or over. The hug lasted until Harri pushed them both off towards the wall the had came. As they left Harri pushed her trolley with the luggage closer to the train and started to try lifting the overly large trunk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Not ready for it he grabbed the forearm of the person flipping them over her hip.

"ouch! That hurt I was just trying to see if you wanted some help" It was one of the red headed twins from before.

"Sorry, you really shouldn't have grabbed me." as this was said she reached her hand out to help him up. "but I would welcome the help."

"My names' George and you are?"

"I'm Angelica Jacques"

"Hold on a second, Oy Fred C'mere and help!" In a moment he was over and the trunk and cages were at last tucked away into the corner of the compartment.

"Thank you both"

"Blimey you don't need to thank us ..."

"we would do that for anyone. .."

"as long as we think they look interesting"

It was a confusing moment for Harri when they two started finishing each others sentences with her head going back and forth.

"we almost forgot we haven't introduced ourselves yet but we are"

"Fred"

"and George Weasley"

"also known as"

"Gred and"

"Forge"

The introduction they gave with actions caused for Harri to try and control her giggles, but had to release them once they finished. The sound of her giggles brought grins to the identical faces.

"You can call me Angelica or some nickname"

"Well we best be finding ourselves some compartments or we wont be sitting with our friends anyway see you later Angelica"

"yup" As the two left her alone in the compartment another red head entered.

"Is anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." Harri shook her head and he sat down across from her. "My name's Ron, Ron Weasley. Harold potter is going to be my best friend." At Harri's blank look he continued, " You do know about Harold Potter right? He defeated You-Know-Who and he's bloody famous." She just stared no saying anything. "What are you muggle can't you speak?" Harri turned towards the window.

"Yes, Yes, No."

"o, well then okay." For a moment there was and awkward silence at least to Ron it was awkward. Then the compartment door slid open revealing a girl with extremely frizzy hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one."

"Erm no. Hey have you heard about Harold potter?"

"Of course I read all about him. He must be amazing I cant wait to meet him. I bet he's in Gryffindor, that's where I want to go. All the greatest wizards came from there, even Dumbledore."

Harri could hardly stop herself from growling at this idiot jock and the bird brain fan-girl. So instead she spoke. " You do know its not about where other people went its about where you will learn best and how do you know if he would go to Gryffindor, he could go to Hufflepuff for all we know nobody has met or seen him since Dumbledore hid him away."

"And you are?" it was the bird brain speaking.

"I would rather not say you don't seem to be able to recognize people unless they're famous"

"Well my names' Hermione, Hermione Granger." the name sparked recognition from Harri as she remembered the names of the girl who would becomes friends with her "known" self to benefit Dumbledore and herself.

"My names Ron."

"... excuse me I have to leave." having said that Harri grabbed her book bag she had kept on her person and walked out into the hallway. Continuing down the train she noticed a door open with the blonde she had briefly met in Madam Malkin's surrounded by other children all seeming to know each other. It wasn't a hard decision to keep walking.

Harri POV

I found the compartment with Ron and Hermione to frustrating to stand once I said my piece I had to leave. Hearing about myself and how "amazing" I was, when it really is untrue I may have "vanquished Voldie" but not that I can take credit for I barely remember it. Though they may not know it but I AM FEMALE, in a way its a good thing or who knows what ideas Ron might get and even more so how he would try to get whatever it is he wants.

The hallway of the train was never to small if someone passed by it gave me enough space I didn't feel crowded. There's probably a charm placed on it as well as the compartments, there were obviously more people in Draco's compartment but none seemed squished.

In the end I passed that area too and kept going. When I reached a door with a slight window I peered through hoping to find a place where it would be quiet and not annoying. I saw an elderly... thing... steering the train surprisingly it was pretty much the same height as me.(I don't know whether to be annoyed or happy there's something the same height as me)

Anyways, I entered the room silently like I was taught and just sat down watching... him/ her?

"Excuse me," the thing steering the train twirled quickly and look freaked out, " but if you don't mind me asking umm what are you?"

"Me? I'm a house-elf, my name is Twiddle." Twiddle tilted his head to the side and gave her a weird look the continuing on asked her, " How did Miss get into this room?"

"mum I opened the door.."

"Miss that shouldn't be possible the door be warded so students don't be getting into trouble here."

"Well all I did was look through the window and open the door, can I stay in here the people I've met so far haven't been the smartest of sorts."

" I can allow that but no trouble making."

"Okay." leaning up against the wall and pulling out a textbook call Ancient Runes Paving the Way and was just eating up the pages and all the information. Her memory was better than most thanks to (1) she knew Occlumency, Legilimency and (2) she was magical and according to muggle doctors she had photographic memory. By the time the Hogwarts Express reached Hogwarts she finished 12 books and took a nap.

Hey people who actually read my writing and maybe don't review … please review it gives me ideas and I want to know

1 anybody you want to see Harri/Angelica have a crush on/relationship later? (who? Give me a (good) reason the person you want is a better choice than someone else's) =)

2 if you want her in a certain house (you know what I mean)

3 who should she tell that she's really Harri"Harold Potter" (ideas people! Ideas!)

4 if I should continue with her becoming friends with the twins (I love them both)

5 if Draco should redeem himself and become a friend (he's pretty cool)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Hogwarts

It was a slow stop one that Harri certainly did not notice. It was when a small hand came in contact with her shoulder that her eyes opened in seconds. Already planning on tossing the person, she stopped when she came to a realization that it was only Twiddle.

"We are here now Miss, if you ever be needing anything tickle the pear or just call my name I will come."

"Thank you I will. See you then!" In a swift moment her school robed were on her, Twiddle could have sworn that she had been wearing her normal clothes from home, but then he blinked his overly-huge purple eyes and she wasn't. "Bye, Twiddle!" Having said that she ran from the engine room and out side where the group of first years stood behind a large and hairy man.

"psst- what are we doing right now?" It was a soft whisper from of to the side coming from a tawny haired boy, slightly chubby from not having lost his baby fat.

"Oh we're waiting for the boats would you like to join me? Its four to one boat." His eyes widened at the question as though not used to being asked if he wanted something. His mouth opened and closed rather like a fish out of water a few times until he settled on nodding his head rapidly with a shy smile.

"My name's Angelica what's yours?"

"oh, me? I'm Neville."

"Nice to meet you Neville, let's go I see a free boat." The moment the words were out of my mouth I grabbed his hand gently and pulled him over to the boat. I could tell he was nervous about getting into the ratty looking boat, so I entered first. After sitting down and making sure I seemed confident I waited until Neville himself joined me. We started talking at a normal volume once the boats started moving it was rather funny how Neville was critically watching the dark water that was lapping against the moving boat.

"So Neville what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Uh, I don't mind any of them if I get to join Hogwarts, My Gran and everyone else thought I didn't have enough magic. I'll probably be Hufflepuff though, I'm not very cunning, smart or brave." he was nervously looking away as though just from admitting what he thought I would jump into the lake just to get away from him.

"Neville your here now and what does it matter if you go to Hufflepuff its just as good as any other house, loyal and hardworking I think whichever house you get into will be lucky. You really shouldn't degrade yourself it will only make things worse believe in yourself and your friends and you'll get through anything." After I finished speaking and gave a satisfied nod his head popped up in shock and stared for a moment, and frowned.

"I don't have any friends..." It was a barely heard as he mumbled the statement.

"Well what am I then?" It seems my words would keep shocking him as he went slack jawed and wide eyed.

"You want to be my friend? But your so pretty and smart and and ..and"

"Oh shut up, yes I would like to be your friend. Out of everyone I've met today who are the same age you have been the most pleasant conversation and I enjoy your company, so stop downing yourself. We're going to have to do something about thing confidence issue you have." I smiled at him and he smiled back just in silence for a moment then we saw it, Hogwarts, it was amazing. Words couldn't describe how beautiful it was seeing it from the boats, the castle was lit up and seemed to be glowing and was like something out of a dream that multiple gasps were heard.

Hagrid's loud booming voice was hear over the excited chatter once we landed. "Firs' years this way." Having said that he walked up to two large doors and knocked loudly three times.

The doors swung open in an instance, a tall gray haired witch in emerald robes stood there at her tallest. Her face seemed set in stone, very stern. Harri could tell that this teach would be strict whether she would be fair was another matter.

"I've brough' the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She pulled the doors as wide as possible. The entrance hall was enormous at least 5 ½ single houses could fit inside. The stone walls had lit torches much like the ones lining the caves of Gringotts, the ceiling did not seem to end and the marble staircases leading to upper floors were moving. The group continued to follow Professor McGonagall further into the castle until she led hem into a small empty room, where Harri could hear the faint buzz of people speaking. The room was no where near comfortable as it was rather crowded and even first years were touching shoulders in the room and rapidly peering around the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts the start of term feast will begin shortly, when we enter follow me and then you will be sorted and you may take your seats. The sorting is very important, the house you are sorted into will be something like your family, you will spend your classes with your house and sleep within the house dormitories and any leisure time you may have can be spent in the common room. There are the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Syltherin. Every house has a history and great witches and wizards have emerged from each. Now while you are at Hogwarts your truimphs will earn your house points and any misconduct shall lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most point is rewarded, it is a great honor." Professor McGonagall was biased in her tone when introducing the houses of Hogwarts, or maybe only towards Slytherin.

Her eyes roamed over all the first years, holding her gaze a moment longer at Ron with his smudged nose and Hermione with her overly frizzy hair and the blonde Draco Malfoy.

"Wait one moment as I get them ready for you, quietly."

The doors closed behind her no allowing any to glance within the great hall when Hermione asked Ron, " How are we sorted into the houses? I couldn't find any mention of it in Hogwarts: A History." Ron gave her a worried glance.

"Well, my brothers told me that we would have to fight a troll."

"But we're first years, they must have been lying"

"Uhh, I figured that Puff's would gather their friends to take the troll down, Slytherins would sneak past, Ravens would take it down with spells and Gryffin's would over power it, it made sense to me..."

As many were listening in on the conversation, not having to really try in the small room, murmurs of worries carried through the group. Neville looked terrified and whispered, "Angelica, I'm going to Hufflepuff so your going to help me right?" She couldn't help but smirk.

" I don't know Neville I think I would just leave you there... you know less competition." Neville look heartbroken, scandalized and I couldn't not laugh. " I was joking, don't worry if we ever have to fight a troll I will help you out." His whole demeanor relaxed, but tensed immediately when Professor McGonagall re-entered the room, along with a ghost. The ghost caused several people to jump, including Neville.

"- What the!

"Why Hello there, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know." it was the Fat Friar after having said his piece he meandered away.

"Everyone in a line please, they are ready for you now." Professor McGonagall stood at the front as the doors opened .

Thank you to AmyLynn, Elfin69, LittleVampireDreamer, sometimes love isn't enough, silvermoonfae, SleepyPuppy, KaggyAlucardSesh, Observer of Life, Reyrayankar, TrueChristian19, Lily887787 and Oceanfur for your comments. I appreciate everyone I get and it motivates me to write more :)

oh and I haven't decided on which house but the next chapter thats what its going to be about so the sooner I get 10 people's opinion on which house and blah blah blah the sooner the next chapter will be out :)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Sorting

As I entered the Great Hall I felt a warmth surround me and almost like a hug release me and do it over again. I had learned in the books I read earlier that the most magical place in Hogwarts was the Great Hall. Due to the vast number of new students that did not have control over their magic, the hall and the castle has gained sentience from the excess magic they released unknowingly. How that was possible I did not know. The warmth turned into a feeling of welcoming and continued changing until it was an ethereal being that glowed with the same white magic that enveloped me.

- - – – - - - - - - -

Harri moved at Neville's side as though a lightning bolt surged through her.

"Welcome home, Child of Five, your secrets are safe within my walls and do not hesitate to ask for help while here." It came out as a feminine voice that in some ways might have terrified her had it been angry but calmed and comforted her as it was. It also seemed Hogwarts liked females more as it took upon the appearance and voice of one though tweaked as it was.

Harri sent towards Hogwarts a gentle hug and thank you through her mind making sure she kept in pace with Neville and everyone else. They all reached the bottom of the stairs up to where a hat that had seen better days sat upon a stool, where they all would be sorted.

"Now when I call your name come here and I will place the sorting hat upon your head." a stern looking McGonagall stated.

A quiet sigh of relief came out of Neville and a few others that had actually believed what Ron had said.

" I told you we wouldn't have to fight a troll, your brothers are awful for telling you so," Hermione glared at Ron down her nose. Making Harri think of a rather prissy cat she had seen on a wall in a New York neighborhood looking down at a scraggy mutt barking at it.

Neville leaned closer and whispered into Harri's ear, " I for one hope that we are in the same house if I end up where she goes I might go batty unless your there to be a buffer, Angelica."

"I hope we get into whichever house suits us best and that we can stay friends despite any house rivalries they currently have." Harri having not said that she wanted to be in the same house put him a little bit down but when she said that she wanted to stay friends after left him with enough courage to stand tall next her. They both looked up at the hat upon the stool that actually had a face... A FACE!

A moment passed in silence then the hat gave a twitch where what seemed to be the mouth and opened wide and began to sing :

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid to toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The entire hall burst into applause at the end of the song. To each house table the hat declined its tip bowing to each one without limbs, then readily became stiff once more upon the stool.

"I'm going to murder Fred and George for telling me we would have to fight a troll." Harri snickered at him Gred and Forge wouldn't be caught be the likes of their brother if the feeling she got from them was right. It felt quite similar to how she was like when she was planning a prank on either or both of her parents. Looking over to the Gryffindor table she saw them looking directly at her with grins. In response she gave a small wave turned back to Professor McGonagall since she was now starting. "Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF" The next twenty-three went, 5 Gryffindors, 6 Ravenclaws, 7 more Hufflepuffs and 5 Slytherins. Now it was Harri's turn.

"Jacques, Angelica" Catcalls from Fred and George could be heard as her name was called. As the Sorting hat was put on her she felt a tap on her occlumency shields. Moving in her mind space she looked and saw a male figure with the Sorting Hat upon his head.

"Yes? Why are you wanting to enter my mind?"

"I do need to sort you, you know."

"oh, and do you have a name?"

"I haven't been asked for my name or even thought to have one since I was created by the Founders, but I suppose since you asked I may as well answer, my name is Callyx Maud Madison Bahram Hatt."

"... I …. never mind."

"Yes, I know Godric's naming sense is a bit below zero when he's drunk. Its also why this school is called Hogwarts, Rowena, Salazar and Helga even Calvyn lost the bet with Godric allowing for him to choose the name."

"Whose Calvyn?"

"I know time has lost much true history, but this is rather ridiculous when none but Cecil and the Flamel's and I remember his name *mutter stupid ghost teaching history..."

"Excuse me?"

"A right, Calvyn was the greatest of the founders he is the one that raised Cecil from the bedrock below, even the goblins liked him and the school was not segregated at all. Back in the good days all manner of creatures came to Hogwarts to learn, centaurs, goblins, vampires, elves, werewolves and faeries. Now its sad I see maybe one half breed here every fifty years or so none with as strong a magical core as you. The man Hagrid is a half giant and I never see a faerie or elf in these halls or memories, due to them hiding away from all of the magical countries they just up and disappeared."

"Can we get back on track, which house should I be put in?"

"Well we were going to get there once you let me into your rather thick and solid shields."

"Fine." Opening a slight opening enough that only Callyx would be able to get through, rather uncomfortably as she made it and inch or to tighter than his width for being rude. They both made their way to the area Harri kept her memories and plans. That was where Callyx would get a feel for where she should end up.

"Hmm, from what I understand you are the heir of all five somehow but no inheritance from Calvyn rather odd. And if you want to really see how your family tree looks I suggest that you have the goblins run a test of Rites." At Harri's rather annoyed look due to no real explanation of what the test consisted of he continued. " Uh, yes right, all you need to do is put four drops of blood in a basin they give you and it tells you everything there is to know about you... and I do mean EVERYTHING."

"you do know who I am right, since I let you into my head?"

"yeah~" Callyx confirmed while picking his nose only adding to Harri's frustration.

"Not yeah~ I mean are you going to tell anyone?"

"Nope~!" A singsong Callyx once more confirmed. This drew a rather interesting occurrence from Harri, her eyebrows were twitching angrily, her jaw clenched and her hands no longer relaxed but turned into rather tight fists. This was that everyone in the Great Hall could see. Everyone was rather curious as to why this strange *cough tiny cough* girl was taking so long. It really wasn't everyone, Professor Sinistra was rather excited since this girl had just beaten the longest sorting record set in 1604 by Jaeryll Mabellvi of 6 minutes with an ongoing 24 minutes and she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Why are you going to stay silent?"

"Because~ ."

"How does a hat get drunk?"

"Don't judge!"

"I was asking a question."

"Calvyn put me in a barrel of hundred year old fire whiskey very rare and very potent and I soaked it up, took me weeks to dry out... couldn't stop burping or hiccuping."

"You are a strange hat Callyx."

"What can I say I'm one of a kind."

"That you are indeed."

"Well you can choose where to go or you can take advantage of being a founders heir and make your own house at the cost of being scrutinized by the headmaster... always or you can join Calvyn's old house.. the house of the sea dragons, (A/N Calvyn Cea... sea dragon animagus) aka the Sea's house a rather lame name but Calvyn wasn't as unique as his parents when it came to naming things. Another thing you could do is refuse to be sorted and I can say I could not enter your mind to decide thus allowing you your own suite and house without using the perk of being a founds heir, Or~ lastly join Calvyn's house and I will still say I was unable to enter your mind allowing you to have your own suite and all the perks of being the founders heir without letting it be known by certain meddling old coots ."

" I really think I hate you right now. Why didn't you just say that one to begin with?"

"Because~ I'm bored I always stay in the headmaster's office and I never hear/see/can't smell/can't feel/ learn anything new or be entertained. I get all my kicks out of annoying certain new students that are interesting, the last one only lasted six minutes twenty-five seconds before they threw me off their head and left. I was lonely nobody fun joins Hogwarts they go to other schools."

"So I'm entertainment for you and I could have just been sorted like an hour ago?"

"Uh :) Yeah!"

" I am going to burn you when I take you off"

"Please don't... I'm rather essential to Hogwarts and Cecil likes me."

"You've mentioned a Cecil a few times, who is it?"

"Oh you don't know Cecil, that's just what Hogwarts name is don't worry she would have told you eventually, she thinks her name is weird and a little bit secretive about it. Personally I don't see the big deal look at my name."

"O.o I have no comment I'm going to do the last choice you gave,join Calvyn's house with the perks."

"Awwww~ times up already?"

" I am getting a headache from your rather pointless chatter and annoying personality."

"Fine, but you have to take me out on a field trip through the school every year at least once or I won't let you remove me."

"Okay, fine just get out of my head."

"I rule the brains of all students~ mwahahhahahahahahaha..."

"Bye, Callyx!"

- – - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - -

"Headmaster, I need to speak with you!" It was a rather dramatic statement from the Sorting Hat that it caused for Dumbledore to stop thinking about the missing "Boy"-Who-Lived and more curious about this previously unknown muggle-born student that had beaten the longest sorting in a couple hundred years.

"Of course, we will speak in the office." Dumbledore walked over and picked up the Sorting Hat and leaving through a door off to the side of the head table.

– – - - - - - - - - - -

"What is this about sorting hat?"

"I can't sort that student into any of the houses."

"Why?"

"I was unable to find a way into her head it seems she has a natural occlumency talent that I cannot bypass."

"That's not possible you were made with the strongest ability to enter anyone's mind."

"It's possible, but if you want to try go right a head lets see you get zapped by her wall a couple times!"

" So I shall."

- - - - - - - – – -

"Miss. Jacques will you come here?"

"Sure I suppose." Agreeing with the person plotting your life was not one of her plans for the year. Following behind Dumbledore, Harri entered the room.

"I just need to try something just stand there for a moment." Harri had been keeping eye contact as she had been taught it was impolite to avoid it when speaking to others, when a sharp pain met her in her mind. Talk about hard hitting, Dumbledore had just tried to tear through her barriers and it $#% *** HURT. That just did not sit well with Harri so she sent an attack of her own.

Dumbledore hadn't expected to be blocked from her mind as though a new beginner of legilimency or the shock of lightning coming for him and any body part. From experience he wisely chose to leave the mind-scape.

"Sorting Hat where do you suppose for her to go if not one of the four houses?"

"I figured she was best suited to the Sea's house, but since you don't know where that is just give her, her own chambers and assign a teacher to be her Head of … whatever."

"NO! Students are not allowed to receive special treatment, that is final!"

"Fine, but I refuse to sort anymore students." At the sorting hat's refusal to abide by his wishes, it gave a large hit to Dumbledore's pride.

"You can't not sort the students. You're the Sorting Hat."

"Do as I suggested or I won't do it." Dumbledore just knew he wouldn't win in an argument with the Founders Artifact so all he could do is give a stiff nod and a irritated glance at Harri for having seen him lose face as well as causing it.

"Miss. Jacques you will receive your own chambers, tomorrow you will have your classes meeting each teacher and you may choose who you would like for you Head of House."

Harri hadn't expected Dumbledore to just give in without putting things to his own terms, but was just glad she had gotten what she wanted. Now that everything was sorted out they both left the side room and re-enter the Great Hall.

"Miss. Jacques you may sit at whichever table you so choose." Harri merely gave a curt nod, showing she understood and when to sit over at the Hufflepuff table.

"We will now restart the sorting, Longbottom, Neville." Neville was nervous being the first person after Harri's long sorting and stumbled once or twice on the way to the stool. When he finally was seated and the hat placed on his head it was amazing that the Sorting Hat spoke to him rather than just shouting out a house.

"Hmmmm~ difficult, very difficult both the potential to be brave and courageous or your already existing loyalty you have to your friend." Nevillle hearing the chance to go to Gryffindor like how his Gran was always saying he had to enter like his father before him, made him in some ways want to enter just to please her. When he looked out into the hall, seeing Angelica and remembering her words about entering wherever suited him best.

"Put me wherever suits me."

"Hmm no preference well then..."

"HUFFLEPUFF" Neville then made his way over to the applauding table and sat down next to Harri.

"Malfoy, Draco" The hat barely touched his head when Callyx shouted,

"SLYTHERIN" Draco strutted down the stair to the Slytherin table smirking as he took his seat. Another eight students passed making more Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Now it was the pompous red head from the train.

"Weasley, Ronald" When McGonagall stated his full name Ron's ears turned a vibrant red exceeding the color of his hair.

"Gryffindor, (too many damn Weasley's, only the twins ever had a chance anywhere else)"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"You can go wherever you want, but I suppose you don't truly have a choice... Slytherin"

"That ends the sorting. Now the headmaster has a few words before we begin the banquet."

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts all I have to say is, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" As soon as he finished opening his arms wide the tables filled with food and the feast began.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: House? Chamber? Classes?

– - - - - - - –

Eating with the Hufflepuffs was probably the best choice she could have made that night, everyone was friendly and not at all judging with the answers to their questions.

"My parents are both magical and my aunt is in charge of the Aurors. What about you Neville?"

"Well my gran is the one that brought me up and she's a witch. The whole family though I was a squib for ages, my Great Uncle Algie threw me into a lake trying to catch me off guard and preform accidental magic. We only discovered my magic when I was eight, Uncle Algie came over for tea and was hanging me by my ankles out of the second story windows when my Great Auntie Enid offered him some pie. He accidentally dropped me, nothing happened I just bounced a couple times down to the road. When gran came running she was crying, she was so happy. You should have seen their faces when my letter came, they didn't think I was magical enough to get in- You see Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me Trevor."

The group around Neville looked at him with something akin to pity, but soon changed topics to something more happy, like the food.

"Hey, Angelica what house are u actually in, the Sorting Hat never said?" Neville quietly asked from Harri's right.

"Uh... I get my own chambers the hat couldn't decide, because of this I get to choose my head of house but I have to choose tomorrow after classes."

"Oh, that makes sense."

At last the final treacle tart vanished and the banquet was coming to a close, " Now I have a few things let to say, first years should be aware that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all students. A couple of the elder students would do well to remember that," flashing a glance towards the Weasley twins.

" I also have been tasked to remind you all no magic should be used in the corridors between classes, and Quidditch trials will be held in the next week of term, anyone interested in this should contact Madame Hooch. Lastly I must inform you the third floor corridor is off limits to all that do not wish to die in the most painful of ways. Now let us join in singing our favorite song."

(a/n to tired to type out the song maybe for second year... though probably not)

Everyone's tune, speed and sound was different until only the twins were left singing at a funeral march speed as Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand.

"Beautiful, music certainly heals the soul, " wiping a tear from his eye Dumbledore pronounced, " Now prefects lead your house to the dormitories."

"First years follow me, keep up," could be heard from the various prefects. Harri only watched as the hall emptied, until it was just her and a few professors who paid her no attention. In minutes she was the only one in the hall.

"_They couldn't have waited to tell me where I was supposed to go before they left could they! Professor Snape even left. Well there's only one thing left to do then."_

"**TWIDDLE!"**

"Miss called for me,, what can I do for you?" Twiddle appeared out of no where in a loud crack.

"The professors left before they told me where my chambers are and I am rather tired. Can you show me where to go?"

"Silly professors, I will show you where your rooms are." Turning on his small feet Twiddle walked out of the Great Hall leading Harri up a few of the marble staircases and down a few corridors until he stopped at a painting of a silver haired man in a gold suit of armor with a blue cloak sleeping against a tree . "This is where your rooms are. You will need to set your password on your own with your guardian portrait. I will leave you here."

"Thank you Twiddle." Having said her goodbyes Twiddle disappeared with another loud crack.

– - - - - - - -

Harri stood in front of the portrait just waiting for it to awaken, before finally growing impatient and speaking loudly to it, " WAKE UP!" By her closeness to the portrait and the volume of her voice it not only woke him up but frightened him into jumping up and standing at attention.

"What the bloody hell! I never get woken up." Peering around no seeing anyone until he heard a cough and looked down. "Well hello, I suppose your lost and you need to find your mummy am I right little one?" Just from the way he was talking Harri was becoming angry and people don't like an angry Harri it makes life unpleasant.

"No, you're incorrect I am a student of Hogwarts and you are the guardian portrait to my rooms."

"Oh, I see." A rather embarrassed portrait replied. "You seem rather short, in any case I am your royal highness Calvyn, but you can call me Cal." The shock of meeting the unknown fifth founder of Hogwarts within the first couple hours of hearing about him left her speechless. "And your name is?"

"Oh, I'm Harri," she spoke in a daze she didn't realize she said her real name.

"Well Harri what would you like as your password?" When Harri heard her real name from another person's mouth she snapped out of her daze.

"You may never speak my true name."

"That's what you want as your password? Rather odd... but okay."

"No! Thats not what I want as my password, this will be my password どれも真実を知っているもの ."

"Okay that sounds even stranger, but who am I to judge."

"Now I accidentally told you something none here are supposed to know, will you promise not to reveal it to anyone?"

"Sure thing what was I supposed to not reveal?"

"my name."

"Why everyone has heard your name during the sorting feast."

"Not for me I use my legal name here and my true name only amongst friends so please don't tell anyone."

"Sure, sure now would you like to enter or not?"

"Yes, I'm tired, but I had to make sure I have your cooperation. "

"Uh-huh, you do, now you look like your going to fall asleep against my frame and that just would not do." Having said that Calvyn's portrait swung open revealing...

Guess what people somebody has finally called me on the unrealistic beginning and has critiqued me, as weird as it may sound but I'm happy that's happened though saying "it's utter shit" wasn't the greatest I appreciate any and all reviews including critics... and yes I know this chapter was quite short, but I figured those that enjoy the story wouldn't mind this coming out tonight

I am also trying to stay more realistic :) though sarah-rose76646 critique was helpful I hope you remember this is only my FIRST story... and then critique...:)

the Japanese characters sound like this "Dore mo shinjitsu o shitte iru mono" it means "none shall know the truth"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bedroom and Old Snooping Codgers? **

Harri was ready to collapse onto the floor as tired as she was, but the nudges she was getting from the kit was enough to herd her over to the bed. Barely noticing the room and the décor Harri passed through the outer sitting room that was a perfect fit for the kind of retreat Harri needed to relax. Focusing on the large canopy bed, Harri picked Jahangier up from the floor to lightly deposit him on the bed prior to curling up. Five minutes later soft snoring could be heard by Calvyn as he walked through the paintings within the chambers. Glancing to the bed where Harri had fallen asleep atop the covers Calvyn sent a wave of his magic to position Harry properly on the bed.

Jahangier stood over Harri's head staring straight at Calvyn before glancing away at the window and back again.

"What is it kit? Is something at the window?" A kind of bark affirmed Cal's question. Seeing that there would be no harm in listening to the kit he sent a second wave of magic to the window. The second it popped open a white blur passed swiftly through only to settle onto the bedpost overlooking the sleeping girl. "I see that the young mistress has many dutiful guards watching out for her, no need to glare, I have sworn protection over any that become part of my house."

Hedwig seeing that the painting was not a threat she moved her glare towards the entry way. Jahangier knowing that all would be well with Hedwig joining them circled around and then curled up in the curvature between Harri's neck and shoulder.

In a different tower Dumbledore was feeling a variety of different emotions, annoyance and curiosity being the strongest.

"Fawkes will you please give me advice old friend? This girl is not part of what I planned, nothing is as I planned."

Fawkes just trilled and gave a glower.

"I see you don't approve any more than I do. Thank you for listening, I believe Severus could use some company, would you like to come with me old friend?"

Fawkes trill had not meant approval even in the roughest translation, what he had said was, "I hope all your plans fail. You've ruined too many children's lives with your manipulations, you wrinkled old codger." Turning on his perch so that his tail faced Dumbledore, Fawkes moved his head under his wing to get some much deserved rest, where dreams weren't polluted by a certain man.

"I see, you must be tired I will leave you to your rest." Not sparing Dumbledore even a glance Fawkes maintained his current position as the Headmaster began walking from his tower towards the dungeon chambers. It was a long walk for Albus to finally reach Severus' rooms, which were hidden down a hallway few entered or even noticed as it was an illusion that made it seem to be part of a painting. The guardian portrait was of a woman with dark hair and bloody lips smirking down at any person seeking admission, if one looked at certain times she would flash fangs.

"Doe my Deer." The headmaster thought himself quite witty for deciding such as his by-pass for Severus' rooms, never stopping to consider it was why he never got invited down to them. The guardian looked of ill inclination to allow him entrance, but was able to forgo making a decision as Severus had come to begin his nightly wanderings.

As the portrait slowly opened the passage way lost its chill for moment as the heat for the rooms within dispersed. The dark shape of Severus appeared before him in a billowing of cloaks, something that never failed to make him envy the dark grace of the man before him.

"Headmaster, why have you sought me out? We had spoken already earlier this evening."

"Am I not allowed to visit you my boy?"

"Answering a question with a question Albus, tells me you want something of me."

"Only your insight of our latest sorting." The twinkle in his eyes only served to irritate the potions master and make him want to curse them shut.

Through gritted teeth Severus extended an offer, "Would you like to come in this is a conversation best suited for being seated."

"My boy there is nothing I would like more." The damnable twinkle continued to become worse as Dumbledore swept past Severus into his personal rooms. Following behind Severus kept his eyes focused on the man before him.

Not waiting to be given an invitation to make himself comfortable Albus sat down in the armchair belonging to the Prince's, one of the few heirlooms left to Severus from his mother before he inherited the entire Prince family holdings from his late grandparents.

"Down to business then, I was the one to send you to introduce the Jacques muggleborn child to the wizarding world, but you seem to have left certain details out that leave me rather put out."

"Sir, I believe that Angelica has proven herself capable of becoming a witch of a higher caliber in comparison to the rest of the dunderheads sorted this evening."

"That is not significant, I want to know how her home life is, what her stance for dark creature are… not the possibilities." Dumbledore's sharp tone caught Severus by surprise; this was not the grandfatherly image he was used to, Dumbledore had portrayed himself as a kind grandfather for as long as he'd known him what was different now.

"—_Is the grandfatherly face a mask? A façade? Why have I never noticed? — "_ The thoughts flew through his mind rapidly, before Albus' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Severus, this is a serious matter, the Sea House has been opened, I ask that you endear yourself to the girl and become her head of house so you have complete access to her at all times."

"—_Trust him to play you like a fiddle and you allow him. I would be best to play along… he is the one to rescue me from a life time imprisonment in Azkaban. —"_

"I will do my best Sir."

"That is all I can ever ask of you my boy, never doubt my affections," said Dumbledore as he stood leaning over to grasp Severus at his shoulder. Allowing his touch as abhorrent as it was only instigated a strong sense of weariness and the desire to sleep for a century for Severus. Waiting for the hand to release him Severus stood up to lead Dumbledore from his rooms.

The night was far from over for Dumbledore he still needed to gain some leverage over the latest surprise thrust upon him. Leaving the dungeons to head towards the Sea House Dumbledore realized he had no idea where dorms were located. Knowing it would be best to ask a house-elf he summoned the Head House-Elf from the kitchens.

"WALLYCE"

In a distinct crack a short creature with bulbous eyes and long ears appeared in front of him, "Mr. Dumbledore, sir has called upon Wallyce, what can I do for you?" As most elderly house-elves he had graduated from elf speak to the proper cultured tones of wizards though in Dumbledore's arrogance he never noticed.

"Wallyce I require you to lead me to the dormitories of the Sea House."

"I am sorry Headmaster but in the Hogwarts Charter nobody but the Head of House and the students may know where they are."

Angrily the Headmaster glowered down at the creature before thunderously exclaiming, "You are telling me, THE HEADMASTER, that I… THE HEADMASTER, am not allowed entrance or knowledge of even the location of the Sea House?"

"That is correct_—Sir_"

In his rage Dumbledore failed to see the portraits nearby listening to the confrontation closely before he stormed off in the direction of his office. The moment he left the corridor the portraits became a flurry of paints all bumping into each other as the hurried to convey the information to Calvyn, who had sent messages to every painting to bring him news if anyone had come seeking those of his house.

…"(_')…

(1,364 words)

I'd like to thank those that review and have followed this story despite the slow in coming updates. I often lose track of where I planned on going or my computer dies. So far I have killed 3 laptops and every time it takes me a couple of months to half a year to get another. I am on my fourth laptop re-writing the 3 chapters I had started before the last one died (3 chapters including this one). And no I do not keep back-ups, I should, but I don't.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Classes & Decisions**

A soft rustle of Harri's bedcovers drew the attention of her guardian to the girl, who was slowly gaining awareness. The first thoughts to flow through her mind were of how soft the bed was and how nice it would be not to get up to face the narrow-mindedness of the school's occupants about those of a different mold.

The ticklish sensation along her chin from the movement of the kit nuzzling further into her warmth wanting nothing more but to remain asleep. "Wake up! We have some stuff to do today." Opening a single emerald eye Jahangier managed to convey his thoughts on the matter, even without using his mind connection. "I don't think I like that look on you, laziness breeds negative results, you know. Come on." Rousing himself from the comfortable daze he was settling himself back into after the interruption Jahangier stretched out before turning wide eyes on Harri. As she pulled back the covers to untangle herself she also managed to tangle Jahangier up in them causing Hedwig to wake up solely to taunt the young kitsune before returning to her slumber. It was a moment to coo over as Jahangier tried to unravel himself from the cocoon prison he was trapped. His crow of success captured the attention of the room's inhabitants both Harri and Calvyn chuckled lightlt at the kit. Slightly put out Jahangier jumped off the bed to twine about Harri's ankles to force her to pick him up. Letting Jahangier rest on her shoulder as she moved about the room to begin her daily ritual, the day started to come together as if planned prior to her waking. In reality it wasn't, but her actions were well practiced.

Certain times of the day called for routine, which Harri was not inclined to break. Since she had woken up at 6 o'clock in the morning there was still 3 hours before she needed to join everyone in the Great Hall. It was enough time to complete her daily routine and explore her new dormitory. First her kata then a shower to rid her of any sweat and residue from her sleep and following that she would look in every nook and cranny of her new living arrangements. The outer rooms she ignored last night in favor of sleep were beautiful, the walls a deep blue with dark cherry wood accents on both the floor and the built in cabinetry, having crystal light fixtures adding a certain sparkle. Everything including her bathrooms seemed as if designed straight from her imagination. Using the same method of preparing her blood donation for Sylvester, Harri began bottling her blood under a stasis charm for Sylvester so that the blood wouldn't coagulate on its way there. To make sure that no ill effects would come from her giving blood, it seemed best to use blood replenishing potions. They would be the first potion of those she'd read about for her to try and brew; it may require her to somehow convince (blackmail) Professor Snape into choosing it as the first tear students beginner's brew since it was labeled as part of second year curriculum. No loss there, it would be a simple threat of castration or dismemberment and Snape would have no aversion to concede to the mild request. Problem solved.

"Harri, you should head down to breakfast if your intent on being early, but not too early." Calvyn's voice broke into the inner ponderings of Harri as she finished dressing for the day.

"Thank you, Calvyn_—_"

"Call me Cal"

"Alright, thank you Cal, I appreciate you alerting me to the time. I'll see you after classes." The leisure gait leading towards the door as it opened elegantly once she reached it never having to change or miss a beat in her step. A quote from one of her favorite muggle films _A Good Year_ seemed to suite her situation and she would use it often here amongst criticism and the opposition, "The secret to [success]… is the same as the secret to comedy: timing." She was sure there would be many laughs, but here her guard needed to remain high to make sure her secret would not be discovered until the timing was right. For now her plans ended at breakfast since her schedule and future Head of House was still undecided.

The short jaunt to the Great Hall was mundane and only a minority of the students had woken up early to receive their schedules at breakfast, before the rush of those too lazy to have prepared. Much to the surprise of Harri, Neville and the twins had been some of the few intelligent enough to arrive ahead of time. They each waved to her from their separate tables, because she'd sat with Neville the previous evening, not getting the chance to speak with the twins since the train ride Harri continued walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, Midget," the twins greeted in unison, that helped coax a small giggle from Harri.

"Gred… Forge, are you excited for the first day back? You know I didn't expect to see you down here so early." The glance between the twins marked the beginning of a conversation involving twin speak.

"We love"

"Hogwarts and"

"we always prepare"

"for the first day."

"Don't expect"

"us to be up"

"any other"

"morning, we'll"

"likely either be"

"sleeping in"

"or working"

"on new"

"pranking products." Just following the conversation was difficult, but highly entertaining.

"Well, I think it's about time we receive our class schedules"

"Don't worry"

"princess the humble knights"

"in shining armor will"

"fight all"

"odds to"

"get you"

"your schedule."

Walking in plain view to the staff table Fred and George got the entire class list of first years, without once having to explain their behavior.

"Got it!" The happy exclamation of both twins caused many of the early risers to glance over in fright due to the fact that any time previously that the twins were excited (more so than usual) ended with someone pranked to kingdom come.

Looking down at the schedule handed over by the twins it appeared that she would be having: Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Defence Against the Dark Arts again with the Slytherins and Gryffindor and then Transfiguration with Slytherin and Gryfindor. It seemed that she would be joining with two other houses mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor. It would be a long school year until winter break.

"Hey George what are classes with Gryffindor and Slytherin like; I know that their rival houses but will it make it difficult for me to learn here? Oh, and could you lead me to my first class, Potions, after that I just have to follow the crowd.

" Dearest princess,"

"it would be an honor-"

"-to take the task"

"to be your traveling companions," ended Fred.

By this time a steady trickle of people joined the Great Hall filling each seat and heartily eating their breakfast. A group of Gryffindor first years rudely interrupted Professor McGonagall and received a loud lecture on proper etiquette. The first bell would ring soon so Harri caught the eyes of each twin and started to stand. Passing Gryffindor's table the disgusting eating habits of one Ron Weasley almost made her lose what little Harri had consumed. Turning away quickly and hurrying through the doors of the Great Hall with the twins following the trek to discover the way to the Potions classroom came underway with the twins giving commentary as they walked.

(A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I apologize for the lack of consistent updates.)


End file.
